Fate's Finale
by Venquine1990
Summary: Mount Olympus is in America. But did the Gods really keep their flings inside the US? And if they didn't, what happens to the European Demigods? That's what Harry, Percy and friends will find out as a new Prophesy unfolds, new bonds are created and a new future is planned out for all. Starts Summer OotP and after HoO. Haven't read either, don't read this! Warning Malexmale bonds!
1. An Endless Flight

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**Wow! Blood of Olympus came out yesterday and I spent till midnight reading all of it. I am a little disappointed in the open ending and I just want to warn those that haven't read BoO to NOT READ THIS, but the open ending actually made me want to write this all out and made me so relieved as this idea has been stuck for a while.  
><strong>__**I have actually been wanting to write a HP-PJ crossover since House of Hades, yet I didn't know what would happen in the HoO final battle, so I kept the ending plot to myself and vowed to work where I could. Personally, I was hoping for a better ending to the whole 'Nico Reveals His Secret To Jason' thing, but oh well.  
><strong>__**Anyway, I just want to let all of you faithful readers know a few things: 1. THIS WILL HAVE MALEXMALE RELATIONSHIPS! I got a hater once on my ACPtF story that apparently the warning wasn't detailed enough, so I hope this will be better for whoever is against MalexMale relationships and whatnot.  
><strong>__**Second, this story plays out in 1995! I know from the Camp Halfblood Wiki site that Percy is actually born in 1993 and that the whole Lightning Thief starts out in 2004 and whatnot, but it's for the sake of the HP Universe and while there are more PJ books, does this story mainly follow Harry's growth, so there.  
><strong>__**Finally, will there be characters that stay permanently and characters that leave whenever they so need to or that just appear whenever the Fates believe it is time or of essence for them to join in. A few of these characters are: Kingsley Shacklebolt (he will later stay permanently, but that won't be until the second book) and the Olympian Gods.  
><strong>__**Okay, I think that's all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<br>**__**An Endless Flight**_

_**Leo's POV**_

I don't know what could be wrong, but according to Festus, the mechanical dragon I was able to build after finding a legendary Bunker created by the Olympian God Hephaestus, was the journey he and I took to get to the Island Ogygia only a day flight, which took from the late afternoon of August 1st to August the Second.  
>Yet this journey that I and my Girlfriend, Calypso, have been undergoing now – that is apparently through a thick blanket of mist through which even the lights of Festus' eyes can barely see a thing – is already three days underway and by now the both of us are wondering whether or not it would be wise to turn around.<br>I had already tried doing so, yet Festus had been determined that, eventually, his glowing look would pierce through this strange blanket, a blanket he had told me we hadn't encountered while he had fled myself and him out of Camp Halfblood, away from the exploding Gaia and over to wherever he could try and cure me.  
>The cure – also known as physician's cure – is still festering and burning through my blood from where Festus had injected it into my stream through my right forearm and I can't help but wonder if this endless journey through the mist is the cause, whether or not Calypso and I ended up in a whole new stage of In-Between Life.<p>

I know my beautiful girlfriend is anxious as she just isn't as comfortable upon the metallic neck of a steel made-dragon as I am, yet the amazing girl has yet to complain even a single time or even ask me if it wouldn't be better for us to turn around, while I know in my gut that by now the girl must be dearly missing her Island.  
>It had been a place she had been banned to a thousand years ago by the Gods of Olympus after they won their war against the Titans, a war in which Calypso apparently supported the Titans, something I just cannot blame her for as her father was actually Atlas, the Mighty Titan that – to this day – holds up the Sky for all to see.<p>

I then shudder, as the reminder of titans reminds me also of Gaia, a fierce Earth Titan that wanted to destroy everything – and I mean everything – that was build on her body and who had to take on some sort of Human form before – through help of my friends and Festus – I had been able to destroy her conscious and end her reign of revenge.  
>The whole attack on Gaia had cost me my life five days ago, yet I had prepared for it, having known – and even felt – that it would come down to my death and so I had tricked my friends, made it look as if my Charm-speaking Friend, Hazel Levesque, had the Physician's cure, while I had actually made it part of Festus' internal machinery.<br>This decision had saved my life, but because I had actually died, had I been able to get to Ogygia, where I had met Calypso, who had actually been waiting for me while she had, when I left her island the first time, told me that no man could find Ogygia twice and it had taken us only ten minutes to get off the Island again after that.

Now we've been flying for five days straight and while we had each at certain times felt drowsy and even fallen asleep at times, had neither of us fallen asleep at the same time, had neither of us needed to make sure the other wouldn't fall off in their sleep and had neither of us felt any need to either eat or drink since we entered the mist.  
>All of this makes me confused and worried, mostly because the mist seems to have several effects on all of us. It makes me incapable of seeing anything other than Festus, Calypso and the headlights that Festus shines from his eyes, makes Calypso feel like returning to her island and makes Festus ignorant to my orders of turning around.<br>"This has to be Fate, Leo. It just has to be proof that the Gods can't be trusted. They promised Percy that they would free me and that was – even I know that – months ago. They told Percy some story just to keep him entertained because he refused their offer and now you and I are stuck here, not on my Island, but in some cloud of mist."  
>Calypso says angrily as she looks around her at the mist, a mist that makes it impossible to see either sky or land, either water of the ocean or even a tree sticking out of the ground and that even makes it so that Festus' headlights only shiny for 500 miles ahead, while the power of his light should be able to reach 4 to 5 kilometers easily.<p>

I know it's risky to agree with my girlfriend when we are clearly in Godlike territory, yet my heart is telling me that somehow, Calypso isn't fully correct and I know it's not just because of the amazing way the Gods came to our help when Gaia had woken and the Titans had surrounded us at the Acropolis in Athens, Greece.  
>"I'm – not entirely sure it really is the Gods, Sunshine." I say hesitantly and not because of where we are and while I can feel her angry glare in the back of my neck, do I say: "This definitely has a Divine touch to it, but – I don't know – something tells me there are forces even stronger than the Olympian Gods at work here."<br>This worries my girlfriend and sets her thinking at the same time as she asks: "Is it – father? Could he – could he have escaped his prison?" But I shake my head again, understanding why Calypso would be most worried about her father escaping and say: "No, not quite the titans either. I just – I just can't place it, really."  
>And while my girlfriend lies one hand, with her fingers curled, against her worrying lips and uses the other to grab the back of my restored t-shirt, while Festus just keeps flying straight ahead no matter what I try to tell him and while I personally try to see further than where his headlights shine, do I have no idea how right I really am.<p>

_**Harry's POV**_

The last few days have been nothing short of hectic and I feel kind of overwhelmed with all that has happened in such a short time, even if there had been a three-day break in-between all the crazy things that have happened, one that did absolutely nothing to settle the nerves that have been festering inside me for the last month.  
>Just four days ago were my cousin and I attacked by two creatures that no one should ever want to witness, let alone get attacked by; Dementors. Dudley and I had both almost lost our souls, yet I had – in the end – been able to do what almost made me lose my soul in the first place; cast a Patronus spell that had saved us both.<br>After this had I discovered that I was being constantly watched by people – some of which I know, others I don't – had I received several letters, none of which had congratulated me on my success in not getting my soul sucked out and had I almost been expelled, before being put on Probation and being told I would have a Hearing.

This had also been the night where my Uncle – Vernon Dursley – had tried kicking me out because of the Dementor Attack, something Dudley blamed me for because as a Muggle he had been unable to see the Dementors, yet a strange Howler sent to my Aunt Petunia had made the woman decide that I was to stay.  
>I had been grounded to my room, bar to unleash my needs every now and then, and while I had been fed properly according to Dudley's new diet, had my main concern been something futile, to get information out of my aunt as I have no idea why a Magic-Hater like herself would be in contact with Howler writers or wizards.<br>Then, three days later, yesterday had my aunt and uncle been invited to something I had doubted could even be real as the name of the event sounded just downright fake and had proven how biased, blind, vain and dumb my relatives could really be, before a whole group of witches and wizards had come to pick me up.

I had not been happy with the sudden change of no information whatsoever to suddenly being picked up and being expected to just accept all of it, however, because the adults had left me alone with my friends and because of my hormones, had I unleashed my anger at the wrong people – something I didn't realize until too late.  
>I had apologized to my friends and had done my absolute best to make sure the adults would do the one thing I had been demanding of them for over a month, yet it had been only one adult that had actually believed in my rights concerning this; my godfather, who is supposedly on the run for having betrayed me when I was one year old.<br>Sirius had done his best to get me the chance he and the others knew I had been dying for, yet his rival had been as stubborn as he is, even if she had not seen the error of her ways afterwards and had even made a comment that still makes my blood boil almost 24 hours later. Mrs. Weasley had ultimately been defeated, however.  
>I had received some of the information I had been craving, yet the information was so vague and open and easily interpreted in so many ways that right now I have even more questions, different ones but still more and I can't help but resent those idiots in the Order of the Phoenix for thinking I can't handle a bit more.<p>

After Mrs. Weasley had ended the stream of information short, shorter than would have been smart as far as I'm concerned, had the woman escorted myself, my friends Ron and Hermione and Ron's brothers Fred and George up to our rooms, the twins quickly coming to our room to discuss what we had learned.  
>The woman, however, had intercepted our conversation before we could really come to some clear answers and the doubt and insecurity had led me to having some really strange dreams, along with the usual that has been haunting me for the last month or so, before Ron had woke me up and we had all started cleaning the house.<br>We had gone to the Drawing Room, where Pixies had apparently nestled themselves in one of the curtains and while I wonder how the woman can be as hypocritical as to not allow us into the Order but still let us fight against the many creatures infested in a House of Dark Wizards, is there still one person that understands me.

Sirius had taken me apart somewhere during the cleaning and had shown me what the Ancient House of Black was all about. The man was so obviously not happy about being here, I couldn't help but wonder how many people would have to be unhappy with Dumbledore's decisions before someone would shove that displeasure in the man's face.  
>Sirius had then shown me some of the good members of the Black House, yet had barely even spoken a word about them – probably because he himself had barely been taught a thing about these people. However, the dark ones had a bit of History Sirius had unwillingly shared with me and in the end he had taken me back for lunch.<br>I really can't help but appreciate all the man does to make me feel better, even if he did bring up the Hearing I would rather forget and if he avoided my question about whether or not I could live here if I didn't get cleared, yet I know that it's just because the man doesn't want me to live in the same place he grew up in.

He and I are only a few steps apart as we move to the other side of the room, where the four youngest Weasley Siblings are all eating sandwiches along with my best friend Hermione and Mrs. Weasley herself, but before I can even so much as turn around and take a few steps, do I feel an unpleasantly familiar magic settling in.  
>A pull behind my navel and a bright light appear at the same time, the light surrounding me as quickly as the pull takes me away and the only thing I can do before being plummeted into the swirling world of Portkey Travel is reach my hand out to my godfather, see him turn around at seeing the light and shouting: "SIRIUS!"<br>But even my shout isn't all heard before I am whisked away and the first thing I do upon landing, is making sure I don't fall too hard or land in any way that can make whoever activated that Portkey take advantage of me as I roll around on my side, grab my wand from my pocket and end up in a crouch with my free hand on my knee.  
>I look around, my other hand firmly around my wand and my mind going like absolutely crazy as I think of all the spells I studied to fight off whatever could be in the Maze of the Third Task, something I didn't even consider when Voldemort had taken me from Hogwarts, revived his body and challenged me to a duel.<p>

I quickly shake my head, knowing now is just not the time to get sucked into that horrifying memory and look around, but all I can see is a circular room with forest green walls, oak brown doors and an amazing set of comfortable couches, chairs and sofas, all positioned near a beautiful grate and with a glass table next to the grate.  
>I aim my wand at the surroundings of the grate and cast all kinds of spells – spells I studied without my friends knowing and that I learned from several library books that Madame Pince, the Hogwarts Librarian, will never miss because Dobby – my House-Elf Friend – sends them back once I am done reading every day again.<br>The House-Elf had been ordered by Dumbledore not to seek me out or to tell me anything he didn't find adequate for me to know, yet the little bugger had been only too happy to let me study as he said it was just for school, not anything that I would have to endanger myself with, even if the spellbooks were for defensive purposes only.  
>Feeling ever so grateful for the spells I silently learned, do I try them out the best I can and because this is my first time trying it, do I feel slightly unsure when my Human Detection Spell comes out empty, proving to me that there is no one else in the room or behind any of the oak wooden doors around me.<p>

I stand up, keeping my eyes on all of the doors one at a time, my eyes going in endless circles, while I keep my inner focus on my target, the grate, and when I arrive there, does a magic I had not expected activate, one that makes me raise my wand at the ceiling, even if the whole room is dome shaped, as a powerful voice speaks:

"_**One by One, the Readers Shall Arise.  
><strong>__**For one Chapter Read, a new Ally shall Appear.  
><strong>__**All seventeen Books must be Read.  
><strong>__**Only then may Fate be Finalized for Good.  
><strong>__**Only through Reading Can There be Peace.  
><strong>__**Only through Reading Can Families Unite.  
><strong>__**Only through Peace Can Olympus Remember.  
><strong>__**For the Forgotten Ones Deserve to Live."**_

This shocks me as I had not expected to be witness to yet another prophesy and I can't help but think: "At least this one speaks of safety and life instead of the return of a Murderer." And I shudder as the voice sounded nothing like the disturbed voice of my Divinations Teacher during my Third Year Finals, when she spoke a Prophesy.  
>Then my curiosity gets the better of me and I wonder: "Didn't she mention something about books?" And, as if covered by a Notice-Me-Not charm that drops at my words, do I see seventeen books, all of them hard-covered and with beautiful pictures on each of them appear on the glass table, in 1 row of seven and two of five.<br>I look at the books and notice that one of the rows has a note on top that, after casting several more detection spells on it, I pick up and read: _"Start at the top."_ Making me look back at the first pile, which consists of seven books and I can't help but wonder: "Who are these about anyway?" And I read the titles.  
>"<em><strong>Harry Potter and –<strong>_ oh, great, they're about me. Wait, seven books about my five years at Hogwarts? There is more going on than just some maniac trying to drive me up the wall here. What are those other books titled anyway? _**Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief? The Heroes of Olympus – The Lost Hero**_?"  
>Feeling like these titles just won't bring me anywhere at all – even if the name Percy Jackson rings a familiar bell I just can't place – do I sigh, remembering the prophesy one sentence at a time and I ask: "So one person will arrive when I read the first chapter, huh?" And I shrug, deciding my only option is to comply with the words of Fate.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, sue me!<br>**__**So that went WAY better than I expected, but I have been hellishly busy with so many amazing stories so far that – well, my talent as a Fan-Writer has just really grown over the years I have been on this site and I really want to prove that with this story – even if not everyone is a real CR story fan or PJ, HoO or HP fan.  
><strong>__**Okay, a few more things: I am not ENTIRELY aware of who is who again when it comes to PJ-HoO and I might confuse someone with another every now and then, but I do constantly TRY to check the person I am writing about and what their history, their parentage and powers are before I write anything about them.  
><strong>__**Also, I plan to make some of the HP people be Demigods, but I have a few questions as I am not entirely sure who should and who shouldn't be Demigod. I am thinking of making some Weasley kids Demigods, but not all of them – definitely not Ron, Ginny or Percy. Harry, however, is a Demigod MUST, so yeah, that's my problem.  
><strong>__**That is all I can promise,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	2. Reading By Yourself

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**Chapter #1 here! And I say Chapter#1 because this story actually had a Prologue, something I haven't ever done before and that proves – at least to me – that my writing skills are improving. Now I do want you all to know one thing up ahead, but nothing else. I already know the Ending of this Story.  
><strong>__**I already know what I want written in the Epilogue, I already know plenty enough about my planned Pairings and I know what I want to let happen once the Reading has been done. I thought all this out because I wanted – for once – the certainty that I knew where I was going, something which would inspire me to continue.  
><strong>__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 01<br>**__**Reading by Yourself**_

_**Harry's POV**_

I pick up the first book of the – as I decided to call them – HP series and check out the cover, which is red with blue and yellow at the spine, dark blue at the back and a picture of the Hogwarts Express with me in front of it, while the red color above it also has my name and something hidden by magic written on it.  
>Knowing that this is probably supposed to read <em>The Philosopher's Stone<em>, can I not help but feel as if whoever created this cover didn't really pick out a catching picture for the cover as the steaming engine barely connects to anything I did that year, yet I can't help but feel a little dorky over my pictured appearance.  
>Sighing at how I have been drawn, do I take my seat in a comfortable beige brown chair with high back rest and arm rests, with side rests at the top of the back rest and with small buttons imbedded into the frame of the back rest that connect the cover to the inner frame before I decide: "Best just start reading and get this over with."<br>I then open the book and push and move my shoulder blades a little to get more comfortable in the seat, kind of feeling stupid for the urge to read out loud and I think: "Probably because there will be more people coming once these first chapters have been written." But then I ignore the urge and press down on it as I start reading.

_**Chapter one  
><strong>__**The Boy Who Lived**_

This alone makes me snort and at the same time feel glad that no one else is around as people like Rita Skeeter, Minister Fudge, Gilderoy Lockhart and other Boy-Who-Lived fans would have taken this title as evidence that I take my fame seriously and that I love being called a title that reminds me of when I lost my parents.  
>"Snape particularly wouldn't let me hear the end of this if he were here." I then grumble, knowing I should be grateful for the many times that the man had stuck out his neck for me, but still hating him for that attempt of murder that he tried to commit when he and my godfather met in the end of my third year before I read on.<p>

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This alone makes me moan out loud and I mentally ask: "Really? I'm not just stuck in this place until 17 books are read, but I have to start by reading about – about?" And the memories of last summer, memories I know my uncle wouldn't want me to have, come to the surface yet again making me shudder in disgusted fear.  
>Feeling glad beyond words that I am currently the only one in the room to read as I just know that everyone who knows me will have an opinion on these people – not to mention how my so-called fans will react when they realize who the Dursleys are – do I shake my head to get rid of the memories and read on, wanting to end exactly that.<p>

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

These two sentences make me laugh as I had always thought exactly these things about these two, especially when I wasn't feel resentment or other powerful emotions towards them, and while I know that Mrs. Weasley and a few other adults would have scorned me for thinking like this about people, do I simply not care as I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

Again, like before, do I roll my eyes as those idiots still think that of Dudley, regardless of the many complaints, both from other neighbors and even from Social Workers and the Police a few times and while I wonder if it couldn't be possible for that crazy blood Protection of mine to be messing with their heads, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

"I'm personally glad no one knows where you live either." I growl angrily as my blood actually freezes over at the idea of Rita Skeeter or someone else who listens to the Boy-Who-Lived Crap on the Hogwarts Grapevine finding out what my relatives are really like and while I try to distract myself from this thought, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This actually makes me envision what it would be like if I were to have grown up with my parents and if the Dursleys had done so and for the first time in a long while, do I agree with my relatives as I shudder at the thought the same way they must be doing whenever their paranoia gets the better of them before I quickly read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This alone makes me shudder and – again – silently wish that this desire of theirs not to mix Dudley's life with mine had indeed come true, that Dumbledore hadn't thought it best to send me there every year again, that the man would just realize that he is the only one who still thinks me going there to be a good idea.  
>I then sigh as I know nothing but my deepest secret, a secret I have been keeping to myself for the last three summers and that only I myself and my uncle are aware of, will convince the ancient stubbornness of my Headmaster and I shake my head, knowing I will never reveal this to anyone if I can help it before I read on.<p>

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This ending of the sentence perks me up and I can't help but wonder at what point in my life this story could have started, while part of me acknowledges that the strange things must have something to do with magic and that – had I not been alone – people would have commented on that ending part of the sentence before I silently read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

These last three words shock me into stopping the read and I think: "High chair? Dudley's only an infant when this starts? But then –." And a bucket of icy cold water flushes itself down my stomach as I realize when this story begins, what day must have just occurred before this chapter began and I fight back tears as I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes me roll my eyes for the umpteenth time, while part of me just knows that if Mrs. Weasley would have been present that she would have ranted about the bad parenting, something I have known for as long as I have lived with these idiots and I shake my head, glad that the woman isn't here as I silently read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes me stop yet again and I think: "So Professor McGonagall was there when I was dropped here? If so, then why didn't she fight for me to end up somewhere else? As Head of Gryffindor, she must have known my mother well enough to know there is no love between her and my aunt." And with confusion in my mind, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This alone proves two things to me. One, Professor McGonagall was most definitely there the day I was dropped off at these idiot Muggles. Two, my uncle must have already been informed by either my grandparents from mother's side or by my aunt that magic was indeed real and this must have happened some time ago.  
>Wondering if, because the man knew about magic in that time, he also knew of the war raging on in my mother's world, do I shake my head at this thought as the memory of how my aunt described my mother getting killed replays itself in front of my mind's eye and I shake my head to get rid of it and the anger related with it before I read on.<p>

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This shocks me as Mr. Weasley constantly kept hammering with his sons not to dress in cloaks during the few days before Hogwarts starts again in September and I have been witness of this many a time over the last four years and I can't help but wonder how other wizards could be careless enough not to remember this before I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

And again I roll my eyes away from the text, personally glad I'm alone for this reading as I think: "Can't you just let strangers be exactly that, uncle? Not everyone behaves like you want them, you know. That's why people are called individuals." But I shake my head, knowing it all to be one big lost cause, before I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

At this I can't help but let out a defeated sigh as part of me wishes I could believe my uncle's delusional thoughts of that day, yet a bigger part of me, that has been active since I read about the high chair, knows better and I quickly wipe away a single tear that falls down my eye, wiping my hand dry on my trousers before I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This shocks me senseless and I can't help but wonder: "Where the hell are the Notice-Me-Not spells that are usually on all the Delivery owls? Why aren't they working? Are there really that many owls flying over England that the spell was overworked or something?" And while overwhelmed with this new info of that day, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes me shake my head, wishing for the umpteenth time in my life that my Uncle would get off his high-horse, realize that he isn't the epitome of what people should consider normal and that he certainly isn't the one to decide what everyone in England should be doing, how they behave or what they wear before I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This alone makes new tears appear in my eyes as I hate how people talk so openly of the day I lost my parents and how it seems that they care – even then – more about my survival than of my parents having lost their lives and I silently think: "Just once. I just wish that for once people would respect my parents." Before I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

At this, for the first time in my entire life, do I hate my uncle for not sticking his nose in other people's business and I wish that it was someone else I was reading about, someone who actually knew my parents and who would stand up for them and for their rights as recently departed, but then I shake my head and just read on with sadness.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

These thoughts make me sigh in desired need and I think: "If only that were true. If only someone else had my fame. If only someone else –." But then – for the umpteenth time – do I catch myself as I know I would never, in my entire life, wish my fate on the shoulders of anyone else and with that realization do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This, just like two summers ago when Aunt Marge had talked about and insulted my parents, fuels the anger I feel deep inside my core and I think: "You should wish upon your knees that your sister was even a quarter the woman my mother had been." And while tears of angered pain over my mother's death blur my vision, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

These words anger me even further than the sentences of before and I sarcastically hone: "Sure. Celebrate this _happy, happy_ day. Celebrate the fact that a boy became an orphan to save your sorry asses. Celebrate the fact that two people lost their chance to take care of their only son. Celebrate the deaths of my bloody parents, why don't you?"  
>And with anger, mostly because the memory of my parents coming out of Voldemort's wand at the graveyard little over a month ago comes up with renewed force and – taking in the fact that I am going to be the only one here for as long as I postpone ending this chapter – do I throw the book away from me and curl up in my chair.<br>I wrap my arms around my knees as I pull them close against my chest and lie my head down on them, finally – after a month – allowing for the tears that I have been wanting to shed seeing their ghostly forms appear to fall down my face as my body heaves and shudders with the pain that rages through my body as I cry.

Cry for the parents I never got to know. The parents that loved me and that actually died just to save me. Parents that so many others actually knew as people, yet that none of them are willing to tell me about. Parents that I will never know anything about, bar the way they looked and what they said on the night I lost them.  
>These thoughts make me do what I did so many times when my aunt and uncle went too far in their need to punish me, so many times when I was locked within my cupboard under the stairs and I whisper: "Mummy, daddy, I – I need you. Please, where are you? Mummy, daddy, I need you. Please, mummy, please daddy."<br>But just like all those other times before, do I hear absolutely nothing respond to my cries for my parents and I just let new tears fall, feeling that I just need to get all of this pain out of my system, preferably before anyone else arrives here to see me like this and so, for minutes on end, do I cry and heave and shudder.  
>Finally, after what feels like an hour, yet what I'm sure was only a few minutes, fifteen at max, do I feel myself calming down, do I feel as if the burden I have been carrying with me since the graveyard has been lifted off my shoulders and do I even feel as if I finally said goodbye to the people who mean so much to me, even if I never met them.<br>I take a deep breath, uncurling my body from its curled up position and stay seated calmly in my chair for a few minutes more, before I take a last deep breath, stand up and move over to grab the book once again, wiping some imaginary dust off its cover before I seat myself back in the same chair as before and read on, feeling at peace with myself.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This reading brings me – more than any other of the sentences before – back to where I am and what I'm reading and I think: "So it was somewhere in the night that I was brought here. But – if that's so – then where was I all day after my – after my parents were murdered?" And while I hate myself for the hesitation, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This alone makes me feel relieved that things are, at least, normal in the book as Dudley has been using that word ever since, mostly in school when the teachers gave him a chore, when he was supposed to be at gym class or when – in the very rare case – my aunt or uncle would have a chore for him and I read on, feeling disgusted.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This, while the joke was obviously meant to cheer me up, worries me beyond words and I can't help but think: "How close were we to be discovered that day?" And while I push away the fear of this happening with the determination to ask this to the very first adult that arrives here first chance I get, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This only worries me even more and I can't help but imagine all the things Muggles can – and in case of my uncle will – do when they indeed do discover the world of magic and I think: "Where the bloody hell was the Ministry for Magic in all this?" Hating that very important part of my society even more than before as I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

These thoughts of my uncle make me curse silently as I can't help but feel that if idiots like him can figure things out than other people can as well, but then a relaxing thought finally enters my mind and clears my worries as I think: "Wait a second, he already knew of magic, that's how he figured things out." And with that do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

"Just like I pretend I don't have any relatives when I'm at Hogwarts." I growl angrily, hating those two yet again for their clear disrespect for all the troubles my parents went through as they actually fought in a war while my aunt and uncle had nothing to worry about other than drill orders and some clean floors.  
>Vouching that – if I can get the chance – I will send my family a little gift to prove them just how grateful they should be to the relatives they never once acknowledged, does the thought of their shock, their fear and their guilt calm down the anger boiling within my blood and while wondering if there are any pictures of the war, do I read on.<p>

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

These last two words refuel the anger inside me and for the first time since I started reading do I feel it wrong that I am here all by myself as I seem unable to control the strength of the emotions surging through me and while I sincerely wish that Sirius will be the first of everyone to appear at the end of the chapter, do I read on with gritted teeth.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This alone is enough to bring tears of fury into my eyes and I silently shout: "YOU SHOULD BE BLOODY GRATEFUL FOR WHO YOUR BLOODY HOAX OF A WIFE IS RELATED TO, YOU FAT TUB OF LARD!" And while, yet again, grateful that no one was around to witness my little rant, do I read on, having calmed down.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

"And how I wish, every day, that he wasn't." Do I growl silently, while by now the thought that he didn't have any obvious say in the matter seems to calm down the anger I feel over this man and while part of me remembers why I should fear the man instead of be angry at him, do I push this part of me down with hatred as I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes me growl silently as it's obvious that all of this was planned by my headmaster, the timing of it all proving this and I think: "He knew. He knew they wouldn't care for me or like me or even love me. He forced me onto them, gave them no other choice. He forced us onto each other without even caring."  
>And with that does a new sense of rage and distrust rush through me, just like so many times before when the Headmaster would prove that his ulterior motives had nothing to do with either my health or safety and I think: "I'll prove it. One way or another, I'll prove that old man wrong. I'll make him see." And with that do I read on.<p>

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

"And wouldn't I love to break it a third time if possible." Goes through my mind, but then I shake my head, knowing that – especially now in these times – it just won't do for the so-called hero of the last Wizarding War to be violent towards the Greatest Wizard of all times and while I silently hate both titles, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

"As if you didn't notice her missing for a whole day of class, you old fart." Goes through my mind, the book not even fooling me with the idea that this happened during a summer holiday or something as I have spent plenty of Halloween days and the days after that in classes and I glare at the book and its content as I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes me raise my eyebrow in interest and I think: "Did he actually make a device that uses the Nox spell when activated?" And while I can't help but admire the magic and dream of the chance to create magical items like that, do I shake my head, knowing that the man currently just doesn't deserve my respect before I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes a small playful smirk grow on my face and I think: "If I didn't know who these people were, I would have surely thought they were some kind of magical burglars or something." And I can't help but snicker at the image of Dumbledore and McGonagall trying to rob my aunt's house before I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

"Why is she even surprised that he recognized her? He must have seen her Animagus form more times than all Hogwarts students of the last twenty years put together." Goes through my mind, disbelief over the Professor's behavior surging through me and while I decide to blame the events of the previous night in the book, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes me stop with shocked anger and I think: "Even – even Dumbledore? Even he didn't think my parents' death important enough to mourn about? Even he cared more about the end of a maniac than the end of the lives of his friends?" And while the last bit of my trust in the man dies out with this realization, do I read on teary-eyed.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

"THAT'S NO REASON NOT TO MOURN THE DEATH, YOU BASTARD!" I shout at the book, hating how Dumbledore really seems to care more for the end of the war than about the loss of people he usually speaks so highly about and while I wonder if the man could possibly still be in denial over my parents' deaths, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes my anger instantly be replaced for disbelief and a sense of absolute annoyance and I think: "Can't that man even take the end of the war and the loss of two of his Order members seriously enough? I know he's already over his hundreds, but is he really senile enough that he cares more for his sweet tooth than for humanity?"  
>And while – for the umpteenth time – the man feels like some kind of mystery I just don't want to solve as the answers, I fear, will only anger or hurt me even more than the man is doing right now through this chapter, do I sigh, silently wondering why I am still letting him affect me like this before I silently read on yet again.<p>

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

"Which is exactly why you're never around when Voldemort comes after me. You have everyone thinking so high of you, they don't even bother trying anything to protect me for themselves. Can't they at least do anything without you holding their hand telling them they're doing a good job?" Goes through my mind as I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

At this I just can't help but shake my head as believing so vehemently in one person is nothing but foolish, mostly to those who have never had the chance to believe in anyone other than themselves. Hating how I too was a part of that group until Ron and Hermione came into my life – and later Sirius – can I not help but think:  
>"Dumbledore's not going to be around forever. He and I are Voldemort's biggest targets and I don't believe for even a minute that both of us will live after Voldemort has finally been defeated. And if I have to go by the luck I have had every time I faced that man, do I fear it won't be me that Voldemort will destroy during this war."<br>And while anger at how manipulative Dumbledore had been that night, at how blind he is when it comes to the safety and health of those he supposedly cares for, at how he constantly believes only he can have all the right answers, do I still feel a shudder run down my spine at the idea of facing this war without the man as I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

"The Potters. My parents. My mum and my dad, who were brave and loyal and loving enough to stand in Voldemort's way even after eleven years of having to have reigned war against him." Goes through my mind and I can't help the tears shining in my eyes as I think: "If only there was a way that I could repay them." Before I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

And that one sentence is enough to make a new wave of tears fall down my eyes as I can almost feel the pain Professor McGonagall must have felt when she first heard that rumor. I close my eyes and lie the book face down on my lap, allowing my shoulders to shake as I again cry for the people that loved me so dearly.  
>My hands turn to fists as I just can't help but wonder why my emotions are all over the place while I'm supposed to be just reading a simple book, but part of me knows it's because this story is about me and my life and that the way the texts are written makes it easier for me to get caught up in the story and feel along with the characters.<br>I then take a deep breath, knowing that I need to hurry as the longer I stay here and postpone the ending of this chapter, the more worried my godfather and the others will become, something that should have been over after I was finally taken to the Headquarters of the Order and with that thought, do I dry my tears and read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes new tears blur up my vision and even though there is no one to answer my call, even though I'm all alone in the room, can I not help myself and do I softly mutter one word. "Mum." My heart reaching out to the woman I never met, the woman who's very sacrifice is the sole reason I am here right now as I continue reading.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This rude way that McGonagall questions Dumbledore makes a small teary smile appear on my face and I think: "Let's see what she thought of me going to those rotten Muggles." While in my mind, I can actually envision what would happen if the Muggles were to meet her and I snicker at the very idea before reading on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes a grateful smile appear on my face and I softly whisper: "You tell him, Professor." For once since a long while again feeling as if I can trust the woman, even if her behavior in my first and her ridiculous rules in my second and third make me wonder how deep that trust should reach before I shake my head and read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This rant makes me shudder greatly, the memories of what has been done to me by student hand proving the woman's words to be very, very true and I can't help but think: "If you realized that then, then why aren't you here now to put a stop to it?" And the little bit of trust I felt for the woman vaporizes as I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This stops me, shocks me so deeply my eyes widen and my hands turn limp, making the book fall from my grasp, on my lap and from that to the floor as that one sentence, spoken by the one man who is as famous as I am, goes through my mind again and again, my imagination actually making me hear his voice speak those words.  
>"You knew that? You knew that all these years and you – you – YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU NEVER ONCE EVEN CARED TO MAKE OTHERS REALIZE THAT? WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN YOU REALIZE THAT AND NOT SPREAD SUCH AN IMPORTANT FACT?" Rages through my mind.<br>Tears then again sting in my eyes as my hands are now on my lap in tight fists, my anger coursing through me, making my ears whistle, my blood boil underneath my skin and my whole body tremble as I try not to let out anymore cases of accidental magic, not sure if the Ministry will be able to sense that while I'm in here or not.  
>It takes me several long minutes and a lot of deep breaths in and out as I try to calm down and then I decide: "Headmaster or not, I am going to give that man a piece of my mind if I ever see him again before school starts." And with that does my determination to win my upcoming Hearing grow and do I angrily read on.<p>

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

"And secrets, apparently." Goes through my mind as I remember how it was Hagrid throughout my entire first year that helped me figure everything out that I needed to know to learn about the Philosopher's stone and to – at the end of my year – save it and while I shake my head at the fact that this happened, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This shocks me senseless and my mind instantly runs back several years, to the night before Dudley's eleventh birthday, where I actually dreamed of riding such a thing and I think: "It can't be. Was that the same motorcycle? When Hagrid comes back from the giants, I have to make sure I ask him." And with that decision, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes me smile, the mention of my godfather enough to make all other emotions be nullified within me and I can't help but wish the man was here with me as over the last year or so Sirius had gone to mean more to me than anyone else bar my parents and while a small fear of losing him to this war grows within me, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This both makes me relieved that no one else is around to hear about my behavior as an infant and makes me feel sad over the loss of what I know is my parents' old home and I think: "Once I get out of here, I'm taking either Sirius or Lupin on a trip to see my parents place and their graves." And with that I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes me rub over my scar in anger, but then I notice something that has actually escaped me since I came here. My scar feels just like a piece of simple regular skin with an indent, yet the magical stinging pain that I have felt all summer seems to have finally been nullified, as if Voldemort and I are cut off from each other.  
>This makes me look around the room, wondering just how powerful the magic of this place really is as I already figured that it's the magic of the room itself that made me be brought here in the first place and while I can't help but wonder if there are perhaps powerful wards keeping dark magic at bay in the walls, do I focus back on the book.<p>

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes me snicker softly as I can already imagine how my godfather would react to that, my mind actually making me capable of hearing his voice mentally as he objects to it and says that only he has the right to sound like that, maybe even transforming just to make that noise and making me laugh as he does so mentally before I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

At this I just can't help but shake my head, hating how neither McGonagall or Hagrid seem to find anything wrong with this situation or the fact that me being left there will later mean that Aunt Petunia will have no other choice but to take me in and while hating how twisted the minds of those three can work, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

This makes me roll my eyes and I repeat: "It was a school day. She was supposed to have been at Hogwarts teaching students about Transfigurations and spells that are used for such magic. No doubt will she be going back to that right the next day, so of course you'll see her soon." And with that honing thought, do I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

Just then do I notice the third to last word of that sentence and my mind strays off as I think: "Wonder how Lupin experienced that day, being told by thousands of wizards that his best friends might be dead." And a shudder of sorrow and sympathy runs down my spine at how hopeless and distraught the man must have felt before I read on.

**_PS/SS - Chapter 01 - PS/SS_**

These last words make me close the book with anger, my fingers actually slamming painfully against each other as I close the covers together and I think: "What a way to end the chapter." But then my mind is brought away from the book as the same bright light as the one that took me here appears before me ever so suddenly.  
>From it, my godfather appears, his arm reached out and his face looking shocked as he takes a step, one he apparently tried to take when he was transported here and his eyes quickly roam over the interior of the room, his head shaking from left to right frantically and his long hair slapping into his face as he does so.<br>His eyes land on me and he shouts: "HARRY!" Running at me and embracing me as he asks: "Are you alright? What happened? How did I get here? How did you get here? Where are we? Why do you have – a book in your hand?" He ends in total shock and confusion and I can't help but laugh at the look he throws the book.

"Sirius, calm down. I don't know how we got here or who brought us here, but I do know it's someone really powerful and that neither Dumbledore or Voldemort seem to have a hand in it as I can't help but feel as if whoever did this is even more powerful than either of them, just not in a way that would resemble their form of power."

I end with a thoughtful frown and Sirius curiously asks: "What do you mean?" And I take one hand off the book in my lap as I wrap my fingers around my chin and say: "I can't exactly put my finger on it, but whoever brought us here, his or her magic just – doesn't feel as if it's purely based on either Darkness or Light."  
>This makes the man look at me confused and I say: "I don't know what it is either. I just know that I got here, that I found these books and that some voice that sounded like that – powerful, but not in the sense of either true strength or true destruction – spoke a prophesy that made me know I had to start reading this book."<br>"What did this prophesy say?" Sirius asks, the tone in his voice worrying me as it sounds frantic as if he's experienced something bad happening due to a prophesy before and while I wonder if he's actually aware of the prophesy Trelawney spoke off in my Third, do I think back on what I heard being said and recite:

"_**One by One, the Readers Shall Arise.  
><strong>__**For one Chapter Read, a new Ally shall Appear.  
><strong>__**All seventeen Books must be Read.  
><strong>__**Only then may Fate be Finalized for Good.  
><strong>__**Only through Reading Can There be Peace.  
><strong>__**Only through Reading Can Families Unite.  
><strong>__**Only through Peace Can Olympus Remember.  
><strong>__**For the Forgotten Ones Deserve to Live."**_

Sirius looks at me shocked and I say: "So that's it. I got here, saw that there was no one else, noticed the books, heard the prophesy and started reading. And like it said, _for one Chapter Read, a new Alley shall Appear_. I read the first chapter and when I ended it, did you come here." The man nods and asks: "So now what?"  
>And I shrug as I say: "We can do two things, I think. Either we check out what's behind all those doors as I have yet to do so or we go and read the next chapter." This shocks Sirius and he asks: "You haven't checked?" But I shake my head and say: "Used a few spells to see if anyone else was here, but they came out negative.<br>Oh, and don't tell Hermione that I know spells like that. She'll just hog me until I teach her the same and I like to keep some of my talents to myself, thank you very much." I end in a slightly angered note and Sirius asks: "Still angry at them?" But I shake my head and say: "More at those that think they can decide how my friendships are run."  
>The man cringes, but nods and says: "I say we explore the other rooms first." To which I can't help but raise an eyebrow and ask: "Because you're worried about what's behind them or because you just don't like reading." And the man answers: "Because I don't want to have to read 17 books." And I laugh as I lie the book down.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's where I end it!<br>**__**Okay, NEWSFLASH! Now some of you might be a little offended at how easily Harry's emotions changed throughout the chapter being read, but you CANNOT say that you had perfect control over your emotions when you were fifteen and being alone can easily make one let go off their reservations, so that settles that.  
><strong>__**Furthermore had I not even intended on so many interruptions throughout the chapter. I had actually expected that – because Harry was alone – I would be able to breeze through this chapter and get started on the next within a few minutes. Yeah, Harry's character development proved me that this was not the case.  
><strong>__**Now there are a few things I need to warn you about: There will be similarities between this story and a few of my others, I just can't help that, it's just how I see things happening. There will be an Abused! Harry in this story, but his abuse will make him become Smart, Sensible and highly Independent and Strong.  
><strong>__**Oh, and finally did I decide on a Parent for Harry. I really love the idea of one of the Big Three being Harry's father and after having a quick look at Harry's character and how it developed over the books – not to mention where he does and does not feel comfortable – did I decide that the choice was an easy one.  
><strong>__**I'm not going to tell you who it will be yet, but I am going to tell you one little thing regarding those that have a Goddess for a Parent, at least in my story. Whenever a Goddess bonds to a mortal, does she fertilize the egg within her, before using her divine powers to transfer the fertilized egg into the wife or partner of the male she bonded with.  
><strong>__**I know, ADULT THEMED! But I had to come up with something to explain how the Goddesses had their kids and other than Athena and Annabeth, did I never really hear any kind of explanation about all the other Demigod kids of the Female Goddesses, so I decided to have a little solution of my own, just for all of you wondering.  
><strong>__**Okay, I think that's everything,**_

_**Venquine1990  
>PS. Sorry for not putting page numbers in, I only have a Dutch version of the books, so the numbers wouldn't match with the English version.<strong>_


	3. Fatherly Love

_**Hey everyone!  
><strong>__**Yeah, I know! These chapters are flowing from my fingers like water from a waterslide in an amusement park. Ha! You thought I was going to say waterfall, didn't you? Anyway, back on topic, I'm still not entirely sure who to pick as my next visitor, but my main choice goes out to Remus. We'll just see if I stick with that, okay?  
><strong>__**Later,**_

_**Venquine1990  
><strong>__**PS. For the PS/SS stuff did I use the HP version published in 2014, Paperback edition.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 03<br>**__**Fatherly love**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

I really don't like reading and while most of that comes from all the books about Blood Purity that my mother forced onto me when I was still little and all the school stuff that the teachers forced on me when I was studying for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s , did I speak the honest truth when I said I've had enough shocks from this place.  
>The thought that there will be 38 people in this one room makes my head buzz and spin, even if the couches and chairs does prove that there will be an amazingly large group here and it's just the fact that there are books about one Percy Jackson and some Heroes, or I would have gone to believe this to be the new Order Headquarters.<br>Part of me feels absolutely nothing about this idea, other than the relief that I might not be stuck in that horrid place I was only minutes ago, but the fact that Harry felt the powers of someone that is at the same time stronger than Dumbledore, but also doesn't have the same kinds of power as Dumbledore makes me know that won't happen.

Still my nerves are a little frayed since my fight with that bint Molly and I can't help but feel as if reading about my little Harry's past will help me settle them, something that makes me decide to just read on as fast as possible as my curiosity for this Percy Jackson and these Heroes grows every time I think of them.  
>Harry and I then both take a seat on a very comfortable chair with warm rug and very deep back rest and I take the book from the ever-growing lad, a boy that so resembles his father in looks, yet seems not at all like his father in character, expect for how easily it is to joke with him, just like it was with James all those years ago.<br>I sigh, knowing that my time in Azkaban – and later Headquarters – are what make me think of James again and again, because I ended up in both long before I had any real chance to grieve and while I don't look forward to reliving the anxiety I felt last year when we read of that, do I feel a little more assured as I start reading this one.

_**The Vanishing Glass**_

This intrigues me and I ask: "You made glass vanish? When, at Hogwarts?" But Harry has turned white as he hears the chapter title and says softly: "Ehem – eh – no, at – at the Mug-Muggles." And his reaction worries me as I had never expected Harry to be scared of his relatives. Hate them, I had expected, but not fear.  
>Worrying for the little boy that stole my heart when he was only an infant as – when Harry had started learning to walk – he would often either crawl, roll on his sides or actually try to walk over to me, always with a large happy smile on his face and with the word <em>Paddy, Paddy<em> coming from his lips as he approached me.  
>I lie a soft hand on the boy's shoulder, shocked at how he jumps up with a scream, something that makes me know I wasn't the only one going down memory lane and Harry says: "S-s-Sorry, Sirius. Didn't – didn't mean to shock you." And I nod, while wondering why he isn't angry with me for doing so before I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 19 – PS/SS**_

At this I stop and I ask: "Since the Dursleys had found their nephew – where now?" I end in pure rage and Harry turns angry himself as he says: "Dumbledore thought it a good idea to dump me there at midnight, just to make sure there was no chance of those Muggles declining their duties of taking care of me." He ends with a snort.  
>This angers me to no end as this is not what I was told when I asked how Harry had ended up with those Muggles and I whisper: "He knew." Making Harry roll his eyes as he says: "Of course he knew. He knew my parents, didn't he? He was their Headmaster for crying out loud, he must have seen what my mother thought of my aunt."<br>And I nod as – after our Graduation – Lily made it very clear, very often just what she thought of how her sister treated their bond together and what her sister had done to separate themselves from each other, while they had grown up as near twins – according to Lily – until Lily got her first letter from Hogwarts at eleven.  
>Shaking my head at these memories as I had often been able to spot how hurt Lily was whenever the stories reached that point exactly and how James had often stepped in at exactly that point to make sure the topic of the conversation would change, do I decide to question Dumbledore quite thoroughly next time I meet him and read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 19 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at Harry worried, but the boy shrugs and says: "Just about how stupid people were being when they heard the rumors of the Boy-Who-Lived and all." And I nod, relieved that no owl was hurt or something as I know how much my godson cares for his own, Hedwig, before I focus back on reading.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 19 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shake my head and Harry says: "Let's just wait until the Weasleys get here. I think Mr. Weasley will be very happy if I include him in explaining this Muggle stuff." And I nod, already smiling at the reminder of how happy Arthur can be when he learns something new about Muggles before I read on again.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 19&20 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shudder as I actually had one meeting with Petunia myself when she was in such a demanding mood and I ask: "Is it really like a pair of fake nails being scratched over a blackboard like it was all those years ago?" And Harry's shudder, obviously because of his own memories, is proof enough for me as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 20 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at my son in shock and he says: "I know, I was shocked myself when I read about Hagrid arriving at Privet Drive. I really didn't expect for that to be a memory of anything, just an imaginary dream." And while I feel amazed at the actual strength of my godson's memory, do I stare just a second longer before reading on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 20 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at the door that I know leads to the kitchen again and I ask: "Is that why you loved being in that kitchen so much? Did you actually learn to enjoy cooking while there?" And Harry's answer of: "Eventually." Worries me as it means that he learned to cook at too young an age before I read on, not feeling pleased.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 20 – PS/SS**_

At this my voice fails me as I try to read the text again, if only to prove to myself that I misread the text, but then my eyes read the same words again and again and I think: "A – a – a cupboard?" Before I angrily raise my face up and shout: "ALBUS, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LOWLIFE BASTARD! JUST YOU WAIT!"  
>But then I hear a fearful scream of terror and I look to my side, where I see Harry sitting at the very other end of his chair, his body pressing itself against the arm rest away from me and his eyes wide as he stares at me with nothing more than pure fear shining in their emerald green depths, while his lower lip shudders in fear.<br>Hating how I caused this fear to be visible in my godson, do I transform into Padfoot, knowing how it used to calm Harry down and how he – at one time when he was four months old – even fell asleep against the warmth of my fur with his little hand grabbing hold of some of the hairs under my right forepaw as he slept.  
>I then slowly pad over to the young lad, making sure to be careful in my approach and to keep my eyes locked with the fearful depths of my godson's eyes and while I feel ever so relieved to see the fear recede as I approach, do I keep my pace slow and careful, allowing for Harry to move away if he so feels like it.<br>Instead of that, does Harry reach a hand out to me, his eyes still locked with mine and I take this as a sign to put my upper body beside Harry on the chair, lying my head under his hand and shaking my fur in an attempt to let the little lad feel better, loving how my ears pick up on the short chuckle that escapes the boy's lips.

I then allow for my body to transform back as I crawl further onto the chair and take Harry into my arms, that one sentence still running through my head like crazy and while I hate the meaning behind it, do I not allow for it to anger me again and instead of that, do I allow for my love for my boy to suppress the powerful emotion.  
>In the mean time, do I softly let a single hand caress Harry's hair down to the back of his head as Harry lies his head in my neck with his hands on my chest and I even get the boy so far as to allow me to pull him onto my lap and take his seat on the chair, yet I don't say a single thing while all of this happens and just keep looking ahead.<br>Harry does the same, his head turned to where the book is lying on my own chair and I know that the boy must be sending it a death-glare by now for revealing this secret, yet I can't believe for myself that this isn't even known to any of the people who have – over the last year – constantly assured me that they have Harry's best interest in heart.

"Best interest my doggy butt. They're going to be hearing from me when this is all over. I'm going to contact the Goblins first chance I get. Then I'll make sure there is a residence of either Potter or Black made available outside England when that's been done, will I take Harry there and adopt him and take care of them like they said they did."  
>Goes through my mind, the thought of adopting Harry calming down the last bits of my raging anger and then Harry softly whispers: "Sirius?" And I hum at the boy, before he asks: "Are you angry at me? You know, for not telling you about – well – about <em>that<em>?" But I shake my head at the boy's ridiculous idea and say:  
>"No, Harry, it's not you I'm angry at. It's those liars that have been making me believe for the last year that they have your best interest at heart and that you have nothing to want for at those Muggles and that they might not be the best guardians ever, but that they take good care of you and love you and protect you."<p>

I end the explanation, while my voice had started to sound more cynical and disbelieving the longer I spoke and Harry snorts, proving to me that he believes it as much as I do and he asks: "Who told you that, Dumbledore?" I nod and Harry makes a loud: "Ha!" Before he says: "That guy just doesn't want to be proven wrong, that's all.  
>He left me in the middle of the night at those Muggles all those years ago, because even then he knew they didn't like us or our world and now he just doesn't want to admit that he knew this all along and does he live in the illusion that family instantly means whoever you share blood with will instinctively love you."<br>At this even I snort in disbelief as me and my family are the perfect epitome of the man being wrong and I ask: "And people like me and my parents?" But Harry rolls his eyes and says: "Honestly Sirius, after what I saw him try with you and Snape, do I just feel sure that the man lives in the illusion that everyone can grow to like each other."  
>And while the memory of having to shake that man's hand is not one I love to bring up, does the boy in my lap still have a point and I ask: "You think we can use these books to prove the idiot wrong?" And Harry answers: "If he's invited, probably. I just hope we can get others to come first, so we can have some more help."<p>

At this I nod and then I decide that my little boy and I have spend enough time twisting around things and I ask: "Hey Harry?" And the boy looks up at me as I ask: "What would you say if I told you that I plan to visit Gringotts once we get out of here, search for a Potter or Black residence outside of England and move us both there?"  
>Harry looks at me shocked and I say: "I know I told you that we would try and see if you could come and live with me were you not to pass your Hearing, but even if you do, do I feel that it might be a good idea for us both to find an alternative home – and maybe an alternative life away from that old codger, don't you think?"<br>"You mean, come and live with you?" Harry asks in shock and I smile at the boy as I say: "More like that – when we get to this other country – I adopt you as mine and interlink the Potter and Black fortunes to make sure no one can ever try to touch us again. Is that okay with you?" And my only answer is a hug.  
>A hug that takes a breath away in a single blow due to the strength in my little boy's muscles. A hug that is combined with my shirt getting wet as Harry cries his eyes out in the creak between my neck and shoulder. A hug that proves just how badly my little boy actually wants me to come true to my words once we get out of here.<br>Hugging the little man back, feeling as if Harry isn't really fifteen, but more a mix of seventeen in responsibility, yet eight or nine when it comes to his emotions and emotional care, do I swear to myself to fix this grave error in my little man's upraising and with Harry's arms still around me, do I summon the book and read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 20&21 – PS/SS**_

These three things confuse me and make me wish Arthur was here as the more I hear about these weird Muggle contraptions, the more I wish to learn about them first chance and Harry whispers: "A racing bike is like the Firebolt for Muggles." And while I smile down at my little boy and peck him softly on the hair, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 21 – PS/SS**_

This, while the idea of someone using my little guy as a punching bag both angers me and reminds me of how I used to be as a teenager, still makes me feel very proud at the end and I happily ruffle my son's hair to show him my pride, Harry shouting at me and trying to straighten his looks again, but not leaving my lap as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 21 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at the clothes that are on my future son right now and I can't believe how I have yet to notice that Harry really does seem to be disappearing into his own clothes. I quickly grab my wand and pull at Harry's neckline to get a good look at where his body width starts and where the clothes start before I start casting.  
>Using what I saw as a way of measurements, do I make sure to cast several shrinking spells at different areas, Harry's body tense against mine as he seems to be expecting for me to curse him or something and while I have no doubt that those disgusting Muggles are the cause for that, do I focus on my spellwork.<p>

I start at the arms and make sure that, when rolled up like they are now, the arms reach just below Harry's elbows before I move on and shrink the length of the shirt down to where it is pulled out from under Harry's belt and reaches just above his hipbone and finally do I carefully shrink the shirt in and of itself, making it fit my little boy.  
>By now Harry looks at the shirt in shock and while I move my wand over to his pants as I suddenly notice how the legs of his pants are also rolled up at least four times, does Harry slowly, as if in a daze, unroll the sleeves of his shirt and by the time the boy is done and looking at me, have I properly shrunk the size of his jeans.<br>I then put my wand away and smile at my little boy as I say: "Guess we'll have to do a little shopping after we're done in Gringotts, don't you think?" Feeling as if it might be a little too soon for my son to be given an entire new wardrobe if he has been used to getting things second hand his entire life and Harry nods, still looking dazed.

I smile at my son and hug him close to my person, whispering softly: "You will want for nothing, Harry. I know it's too soon for you to go from having barely anything that's yours to being spoiled like you deserve, but I promise that once we're out of England and away from those Muggles, you will want for nothing, my boy."  
>And against the fabric of my robe do I feel Harry smiling at me and I softly kiss the side of his face, just above his ear before I release him with one arm and again grab the book that I had laid down on the stone wall surrounding the grate and with Harry's head lying softly tucked against my chest, do I continue reading.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 21 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at my godson with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk on my face, but Harry says: "Just read on, you won't like it." And these words, together with the angry tone of his voice, worry me and while I wonder how no one else has ever noticed just how angry Harry is with his relatives, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 21 – PS/SS**_

And instantly my little boy is proven right, not just in his words but in the anger that he used to say it and I again try my absolute hardest not to rage out a second time, the memory of what happened the first time still quite fresh in my mind and helping me keep my cool before I whisper into Harry's mop of hair:  
>"Don't worry, Harry. The Potters are a long, very powerful family. That woman won't easily get away with insulting their sacrifice like that." But then Harry confuses me as he asks: "Then how is Fudge doing so?" And when I look at my little boy, does Harry raise an eyebrow at me as if challenging me to understand before he says:<br>"Fudge is calling me a liar on Voldemort's return and with that a liar on the murderer of my parents. How is it that no one has done anything against that yet?" And a bucket of ice hits me in the stomach as I realize that my little boy is correct and I grunt, pulling Harry's face back against my shirt and speaking with guilt as I say:  
>"Because you are the only one out of us idiots to actually realize that, Harry. It pains me to admit it, but you really are the only one who realized that." And Harry sighs, his tone of voice proving to me that this isn't the first time he got that kind of answer and while I hate the thought of my boy being slighted like that, do I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 21 – PS/SS**_

This makes me turn my eyes skyward and I say: "Potter hair can't be tamed. Not by any normal Muggle comb or scissors. Only combs that are especially charmed by Magical Hair Experts can have the right kind of charms to keep a Potter hair in style and place." And then Harry makes me laugh as he instantly asks:  
>"Where can I buy one?" And I laugh long and hard, the excited tone of my son's voice making me feel as if a lift has been lifted off my shoulder and I ruffle Harry's hair once I stop laughing before I say: "I'll make sure a little care pack is included in whatever luggage we'll take with us when we leave the Isles, okay kiddo?"<br>And Harry nods, while his eyes are now very bright and shining almost like a set of clear emerald green diamonds and I can almost read into them how the boy is dreaming about all the things he can do once we leave the Isles and all the places we could go to. Feeling happy for the excitement of my little man, do I happily read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 22 – PS/SS**_

This makes me burst out laughing even harder than before and I say: "Comparing people to animals. Now there's something I have never heard James or Lily do." And Harry shines brightly as he looks at me, proving to me how badly the boy desires to have his own personality, something that grips at my heart as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 22 – PS/SS**_

"Excuse me?" I ask in nothing short of pure shock and I ask: "And from what money exactly are those Muggles buying all those presents, if I may ask?" And Harry gloomily answers: "The money they save up by not buying me any new schoolbooks, clothes or other things." But I shake my head at my sad little man and say:  
>"Dursley never made a lot of money before your parents died. I know this, because your mother held a little account for her sister in Gringotts were anything to happen to her and I know for a fact that – oh, those dirty bastards!" I then shout as I remember what exactly that account was meant for and when Harry looks at me, do I say:<br>"That account was not meant to fall into Petunia's hands unless something happened to Lily and you were to end up there and only then were they allowed to control it if at least fifty percent went to their care for you. Obviously that has not been the case, but the vault being used must make Dumbledore believe you're being taken good care of."  
>This shocks Harry and he asks: "Mum had an account set up for my aunt in case I grew up with her?" And I nod as I sigh and say: "She had an account set up for several of us. Me, Remus, your aunt and a few others either she or James trusted – or in the case of your aunt expected – to take care of you were anything to happen to them.<br>I'll probably get access to that account when I take you with me out of the Isles and I'll probably get rights over all your vaults and properties as your legal guardian once I adopt you, at least until you turn seventeen and become Lord of your own Line, of course." I end with a shrug, only just then noticing Harry's shock.

"V-v-v-Vaults and – and – and properties?" He then asks me and I look at him shocked, wondering how a boy his age can't know about how rich, well-spending and amazingly powerful the Potters really are when it comes to their Heritage, Inheritance and actually ownership over properties, companies and Gringotts vaults.  
>"No one ever told you? They never told you anything about your Heritage? About what you will inherit once you turn seventeen?" I ask him shocked and Harry, looking hurt and confused, shakes his head, making me feel even more anger at Albus and the other adults assuring me Harry was fine, before I hug him close and whisper:<br>"I will fix this, Harry. I promise you, by the time we get out of here, you will be every bit the Proud Heir your father would have raised you to be. You'll know everything a Potter is supposed to know about Politics and Inheritance and Legacies and you'll know the inner works of the Higher Social Circles inside out, I assure you."  
>This makes a small smile appear on Harry's face and when he says: "Then I guess it's a good thing we have so many chapters to read." Do I feel relieved that my little boy can still find humor in this situation, while all I can think about is which person I need to rip a new one for keeping my godson from his Heritage as I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 22 – PS/SS**_

"Is that woman serious?" I ask shocked and I quickly go on: "My mother may have been bad, but she certainly didn't even spoil Reggy like that. She always made sure we knew where we stood with her, me more harshly than Reggy after I became a Grif, but still." I cringe in the end and Harry hugs me tightly as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 22 – PS/SS**_

"Did that kid seriously turn eleven here?" I ask shocked, but then Harry says: "Dudley has Dyslexia." Making me look at my son and he says: "It's a Muggle mental disease that makes it hard for people to either read words correctly or even spell or write things down. Some cases are so hard, people can't even spell door right."  
>This shocks me and I ask: "Then why isn't he getting help?" And Harry laughs honingly as he says: "Because those two idiots that call themselves parents believe there to be nothing wrong with Dudley and that I am the only one who carries some kind of disease or parasite or whatever. They think Dudley just can't get ill like that."<br>This makes me shake my head and I think: "Seems I will have to pull some strings once I take over Head of the Potter Line. I might not like this kid for willingly hitting my little boy and using him as a punching bag, but I certainly won't let those idiot Muggles ruin him anymore than he needs to be." And with that I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shake my head, the information I just got my son being confirmed before my very eyes and I think: "Get him to be diagnosed with that Dyslexia disease thing, get him a special kind of help and make sure that whoever helps him, also raises him into being a little more selfless and caring." And while thinking, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 – PS/SS**_

At this I just can't help but sigh in annoyance as I still don't get most of what I am reading about and Harry laughs at my discomfort before he says: "Don't worry, dad, I'm sure if that kitchen can work on magic, that we might some other rooms with electronic stuff in them and those might just have these appliances in them."  
>This makes me look at the doors we have yet to explore with renewed interest and I ask: "So Muggles use electricity to work with these <em>– video games and – <em>ehm VCR?" And Harry laughs at my discomfort before he says: "Exactly, now just read on so we can get back to stuff you do know." And I glare at him playfully before reading on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 – PS/SS**_

This makes me glare at the book in anger as I ask: "Wait a minute. Did they actually plan to leave you with a babysitter when you are already ten years old and when your cousin has his birthday party?" And Harry nods as I ask: "Did you actually ever get invited to even a single party?" And Harry's honing laugh is answer enough.  
>This makes me focus my anger onto the vice-like grip I have onto the book and I personally feel very glad for the hardback cover of the book as I feel pretty sure that I would have ripped the book apart by now had it not been for this hard material and Harry says: "I haven't seen a birthday party of Big D. since I was I think 2 years old."<br>This, while the nickname confuses and slightly amuses me as it sounds like something teenagers of Harry's age would think of, angers me at the same time as I just can't believe that Harry was never even invited to the birthday party of someone he lived with his whole life and while I decide to fix this once we get out, do I just read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 – PS/SS**_

This paragraph does nothing to temper my anger and I decide to just distract myself as I ask: "What exactly is an adventure park?" And Harry answers: "It's pretty much a park where Muggles can do all kinds of exciting and fun things. I can't really explain what, there's too many things really, but we can visit one someday, right?"  
>And the childish excitement that is heard deep within Harry's voice as he asks me this takes away all the left over anger in my system and while I feel a little anxious about visiting something I know nothing about with my little boy, do I nod at him and hug him close in promise that we will indeed go one day, before I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23 – PS/SS**_

"Ha, only better." I say loudly and when Harry looks at me in shocked pain, do I laugh and say: "She was turning you into a dog-lover, kiddo. And only better too, because dogs are so much more fun than cats can ever be." And to prove this point do I forego my usual transformation and do I just go ahead and lick him on the cheek.  
>Harry screams in my ear and instantly starts wiping his cheek clean as he glares at me, but I just laugh at the chance of having been able to tease my godson like this, something I swore with James we would do together once Harry got old enough and while silently wishing for my best friend to be here with me, do I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 23&24 – PS/SS**_

Instantly it seems as if the air around my little boy drops with several degrees and Harry shudders so violently he actually manages to throw my arm off his shoulder as he seems to be drawn into a terrible memory just by the mentioning of that name and while I remember seeing her float above the ground two years ago, do I look at Harry worried.  
>The boy has the same haunted look on his face that I know people are still seeing on mine and that I even caught myself with a few times when I would pass a mirror and I quickly hug the young lad tightly, kissing his hair lovingly and rubbing his sides and arms in a desperate attempt to pull him out of his memory.<br>Harry shudders and shakes in my arms as he seems stuck in the emotions of that memory and while I – for the first time – wish that my cousin Andy was here, do I instead decide to take the one action Uncle Charlus taught me and James years ago in case someone we knew were to go into a seizure or something of the like.  
>I release my godson with one arm and move my hand over to the back of his neck, over the where his neck moves to the side and exactly at the point where his trapezium muscle is wrapped around his collar bone and with my forefinger and thumb do I give a soft pinch to the muscle, causing for a small shock to run through the muscle.<br>Harry's throat then releases a soft yelp of shock and he looks around, his eyes wide and his gaze sharp and edgy as he seems disoriented before I whisper: "It's okay, Harry. It was just a memory." And Harry's eye prove to me that they remember what had happened before he buries his face in my robe and with pain, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 24 – PS/SS**_

"She always looks like that in my opinion." I mutter softly and Harry releases a soft snicker while keeping his face deep inside the confines of my robe and I smile at my son, hating what he just had to go through, but feeling relieved that while I read, I can still keep his mind off of that one memory and I kiss his hair before reading on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 24 – PS/SS**_

"Isn't that illegal in the Muggle world?" I ask in confusion, remembering a case Lily told me about as her dad had been a police officer – whatever the hell that was – where the parents had tried the same with two daughters of theirs on one of the hottest days in 1968 and Harry answers: "Try telling them that, as if they'll care."  
>This angers me, while I can't help but feel furious at the fact that Petunia would knowingly forget about the work her father used to do, just to get rid of her nephew and while I ponder about the chance of finding some parchment around here, do I decide to make sure she'll remember this when I get out of here before I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 24 – PS/SS**_

This alone makes me revolted enough with the lad that I not only wonder whether or not he is worth the effort of helping once I get out of here, but also that I wish Reggy were here as not even he had ever been spoiled enough to behave like that and I know for a fact mother really spoiled him after I turned eleven.  
>I then sigh, the memory of what I was told about his death still very clear to me as Kingsley had actually taken me apart after he had joined the Order and had been convinced of my innocence and this had happened only three days into summer, which is really only a month ago now. But then I shake my head and read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 24 – PS/SS**_

"Give me a break here!" I can't help but shout at this disgusting behavior and then Harry growls: "I know, he sounds like a Malfoy." And while I can't help but worry over how well Harry knows either Malfoy junior or Senior, does the comparison actually take away my anger and does it make me snicker softly before I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 25 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shake my head as I can already tell that there is no real friendship going on between these boys and Harry says: "I know, they're just a bunch of bullies that like hanging out together simply because they think their combined presences scares their victims." And while he shakes his head in shame, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 25 – PS/SS**_

These last few words make me pull Harry even tighter against my frame and Harry says: "It really was a nice and fun day, you know. At least, until we got back home." And while these words don't make me feel any better and while I vouch to take Harry to some other zoos once we have left England and settled elsewhere, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 25 – PS/SS**_

This makes me growl in anger and I ask: "Harry, when is Dudley's birthday?" And Harry shyly answers: "He and I differ five weeks, Sirius." Making me pull Harry even closer against my body, if only for his form in my presence to keep the anger raging inside me exactly there, inside of me before I take a deep breath and read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 25&26 – PS/SS**_

This defuses the anger within me very quickly and I take another look at my godson, the clothes on his body now fitting him just fine even if they are so not his style, yet his glasses definitely looking as if something invisible is holding them together. This makes me frown at the frames around my godson's eyes and he says:  
>"Glamour charm." Making me look at him as he says: "I learned it to myself when I was in first. After the first month did I notice a few too many students and teachers sending worried looks at my glasses so I sought the library out for hiding spells and found the Glamour charm. I've been recasting it whenever I get somewhere magical."<br>This makes me fume from the inside and I ask: "Why not just let them know they had all reason to worry?" And Harry answers: "Because I asked Hagrid during a visit to him who had dropped me off at the Dursleys after my parents were murdered and when he told me it was Dumbledore, did I know no one would change anything.  
>The man is a god in the eyes of people like Hagrid, Sirius, so even if I get close to people like them, their loyalty to the man will make them listen to him first and me second. I just didn't see the reason to let them know if they weren't going to act on it either way." This makes me sigh, knowing the boy is probably right and I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 26 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shudder violently and then I decide to act on a thought I had only minutes earlier and I ask: "Want me to change the color or style of your clothes, kiddo?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "I can buy new clothes when we leave England." And while I nod, do I decide to buy some clothes for him myself and read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 26 – PS/SS**_

"For being found where now?" I can't help but ask in shock and Harry shakes his head as he says: "I still don't exactly understand how I got up there. And the excuse I gave those three certainly can't be true, even if I did believe it the only option back then." This makes me look at my little boy curiously, but Harry keeps silent and I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 26 – PS/SS**_

This makes me try fruitlessly to hold back a snicker and Harry says: "I told you the excuse couldn't be true." And I nod at him, before I suddenly remember something Lily and James were arguing about one night after Harry had been born and I say: "You know, you might just have actually flown up there, kiddo."  
>"But I didn't even have a broom." Harry tells me in shock and I say: "No, but your mother once argued with your dad about how she had once jumped off a swing – whatever that is – and how she had actually used her magic to fly a few feet away from it. She told him how she was hoping you could learn to do the same."<br>This shocks my little boy and he asks: "Mum flew?" And I nod as I say: "According to her story, yes. I never saw her do it myself, but she told me that it must have been some form of accidental magic that she actually had some level of control over as she could actually feel the magic within her when she jumped and flew that day."

By the end of this tale, do I have a large grin on my face as I remember how avidly Lily would tell this story to James every few days, mostly after Harry first started performing his own cases of accidental magic and when I look down, do I see the same large grin on Harry's face, proving to me how happy the boy is to learn of this.  
>This both makes me smile widely back at the little man and breaks my heart at the same time as the excitement and happiness that shine in his eyes as he hears my tale proves that he barely ever heard any stories like this about his parents and while hating those that took care of Harry before I did for not telling him anything, do I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 26&27 – PS/SS**_

This alone makes me turn my eyes skyward for the umpteenth time and Harry says: "Trust me, you'll be doing that every book." And I look at him as he looks at the book pile that has his name on the covers as he says: "If the Dursleys are part of this story, they'll be part of all my seven years, no doubt about that."  
>This makes me shudder as I already feel as if I've had enough Dursley to last me a lifetime and while I can't help but feel proud of how Harry survived ten years and four summers with these monsters, does it also worry me a little as I usually have way more patience with people like this and while I decide to just get it over with, do I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 27 – PS/SS**_

"Can you at least tell me what a cartoon is?" I then ask the boy, half playfully half begging as the constant naming of all these Muggle appliances that I never heard about is driving me crazy and Harry says: "It's pretty much someone drawing out their imagination into characters having adventures and then showing that onto TV."  
>And while I hate how I still don't get that much further with this explanation as I have no idea what a TV could be, does Harry say: "I'll explain TV when Mr. Weasley gets here. Either that, or we might just find one behind one of those doors we have yet to check." And I nod, determined to see if it's option two soon and read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 27 – PS/SS**_

This makes me laugh hard as I remember the few times that I actually saw Vernon Dursley and even the one picture that Lily had demanded of Petunia that she send her to show her how her nephew looked and I can't help but agree with Harry as James and I had made similar jokes about Baby Dudley behind Lily's back.  
>Then I look at Harry, remembering how he had looked when he was born and my eyes tear up as Harry had been beyond the essence of perfect. He had been just the right size and weight according to the Healers that helped give birth to him and his hands had been able to grasp several things only days after he was born.<br>He had often proven this by grabbing onto the fingers of whoever was holding him and more often than not would holding this finger somehow help the little man fall asleep, most of the times in either my or Lily's arms, while James would usually allow Harry to grab his finger and then wiggle it to release it and then let him try again.

Then suddenly do I feel a soft pat against my cheek and I shake my head, not having realized how I had slipped away into my memories as I suddenly see a teenage Harry sitting in front of me again, while I had seen a baby Harry in my mind's eye only seconds ago and I turn a little red as I say: "Sorry Harry, I got lost in my mind there."  
>And the boy nods as he asks: "What were you thinking about?" And the boy turns beet red as I say: "How you behaved when you were still with your parents. You were exactly the perfect size and weight upon birth according to the Healers and you always grabbed the fingers of whoever was holding you before falling asleep.<br>Only with your dad would that never happen, but that was because he always wiggled his finger out of your grasp and would then play with you and challenge you to try and grab it again. He said it was to train you, but me and your mum knew he just loved having the chance to spend time with you." This makes Harry smile and I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 27&28 – PS/SS**_

This makes the happiness I felt deep within me as I thought about Lily and James and the time they had with their son be blown away harshly and I angrily think: "My own godson, can't even enjoy his first day in the zoo without something going on." And while worried for what could have happened, do I not show this concern as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 28 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shake my head and I mutter: "Those two should be taught the Hogwarts motto sometime." And Harry asks: "You mean _never poke a sleeping dragon_?" And I nod as I say: "A Dragon is pretty much a really large reptile. You don't want to disturb those and the same should be said for smaller reptiles."  
>Harry nods and says: "Try telling Dudley that. The keeper of the Reptile House threatened with removing them at least three times before he got a piece of Aunt Petunia's drama bitching." This makes me raise my eyebrow at him for his language and he says: "You'll see." To which I nod, still a little shocked at his words and read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 28 – PS/SS**_

"Is this book trying to prove my point or something?" I ask bewildered, shocked that we're reading of a sleeping snake when only minutes earlier I spoke of another dangerous reptile, but Harry shakes his head and says: "Dudley didn't get the chance to wake it." To which I nod in relief, even if his tone worries me as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 28&29 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at my little boy in nothing more than shock and I ask: "You think that snake had it worse than you?" And Harry shrugs as he says: "I only had one annoying person to deal with. That snake had to deal with all kinds of different individuals on a daily basis, even if most of them just did the same thing anyway."  
>And while shocked at the tone of his voice as it proves that he still thinks so, do I lie the book upside down on my armrest before I hug Harry close and whisper: "Neither of you deserve to be treated like that, Harry. Not you and not the snake. He had the keeper to take care of him and you now have me, you hear me?"<br>Harry nods and I look down at him, feeling relieved to see that happy smile back on the boy's face as his face had turned impassive when he answered my question and while I silently promise myself to make sure I see Harry smile at least several times a day from now on, do I pick the book back up from where it lay and read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 29 – PS/SS**_

This shocks me and makes Harry stiffen in shocked fear, but then my memory catches up with me and I remember reading an article from that wretched cow called Skeeter and I ask: "So her words were true? You – you're a Parsletongue?" And Harry stiffens up even more, feeling absolutely petrified of fear in my arm.  
>Realizing that my hesitation must have brought the wrong kind of message over to my little boy, do I lie the book back down again and hug Harry as close as I can, trying my hardest to melt his frame with my own as I say: "Harry, no ability, power or form of magic that you have or use can change how I feel about you, kiddo.<br>I love you as my own and I want the whole world to know that. Let them think you a Dark wizard, let them think you the next Voldemort or Grindlewald or whoever. What they think shouldn't matter, kiddo. All that should matter to you, right now, is that I love you, Harry, regardless of what people say about you and your talents."  
>These words make Harry relax in my arms and then, with a small voice, does he ask: "But what about your family? And all those dark wizards that are part of it?" And I smile at my godson as I whisper: "They are not you, Harry. And that's all that matters to me." Making Harry smile at me before I pick up the book and read on again.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 29 – PS/SS**_

This makes me smile at the politeness of my little boy and I say: "The fact that you don't even find talking to a snake to even be remotely strange is a good sign, you know. Proves that, while you're not aware of the magic inside of, you're still aware that there's something inside of you that separates you from the Muggles."  
>This makes Harry smile and he says: "Back then it was mostly because that snake seemed to be the only one willing to listen, the only one I seemed to have that understood what I went through on a daily basis. I guess you're right though, I was so at ease talking to him, I didn't even find it remotely off or strange."<br>This, while the fact that my son thinks his life similar to that of a snake in captivity makes me know that wherever we'll go after this has to be a really large and wide open place with lots of moving space preferably in every room of the house, makes me smile at my son and his ease with the magic within him nonetheless as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 29&30 – PS/SS**_

This shocks me and then I remember a sentence I read a little earlier and I say: "You must have made the glass vanish when you wondered whether or not the snake could even hear you." And Harry looks at me shocked, his eyes proving me that he hadn't even thought about it that way and I look at my boy with shocked pride before reading on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 30 – PS/SS**_

This makes me snicker and I say: "At least he's a polite snake. Although the fact that you can already understand the hissing of such a powerful and deadly creature proves you actually have had some experience with Parsletongue before this. Ever encountered any other snakes before that day?" I then ask him and he says:  
>"Only a few small young garden snakes that would every so often come to my aunt's yard and that I would have to get rid of whenever I worked there. But now that you mention it." The boy says thoughtfully and he looks up at the ceiling as he says: "That did become easier and easier every time I had to do it."<br>He then looks at me again and asks: "Did I use Parsletongue on those garden snakes, you think?" And I nod, amazed – and slightly worried – that my godson was able to use and speak Parsletongue even without realizing it and Harry says: "I have to admit it usually sounds like perfectly good English to me, at least until end Second."  
>This worries me and I ask: "What happened then?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "We have a whole book ahead of us to find out about that. I'm not spoiling a thing." Making me glare at the laughing tone in his voice as he leans against my side and lies his head on my shoulder, obviously at peace at where he sits as I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 30 – PS/SS**_

This angers and worries me at the same time and I ask: "What happened, Harry?" And Harry silently answers: "Uncle Vernon just _really_ doesn't like magic, Sirius." Which worries me even more, mostly because I had hoped to have enough of my Godson's trust for him to rely on me and while I vow to get to that stage in his life, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 30&31 – PS/SS**_

This infuriates me and I ask: "Is that why you're skinny enough I can almost play xylophone on your bloody ribcage? Was starving you a regular form of punishment? Don't those Muggles know that your magic can become unstable and turn against you and them if you're not fed a proper diet?" I end in a worried rage of concern.  
>Harry looks at me in shock and he says: "Even I didn't know that." Shocking me as McGonagall had – during the time I was at Hogwarts – always made sure to visit her new First years on the first day of classes and to rely to them the importance of healthy food and exercise if they wished for their magic to grow healthily while at school.<br>Then I tell Harry this and he laughs before saying: "She apparently gave up that hobby then, because I only saw her about two times outside of classes or meals and both were after April." This shocks and infuriates me and while I silently wish that Minerva will arrive here as well so I can give her a piece of my mind, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 31 – PS/SS**_

This shocks the living daylights out of me and I think: "Could Harry have an active memory of that night? Could his magic be suppressing his actual ability of remembering things? How intelligent is my little boy anyway?" And while I silently decide to find out while here in these rooms, do I spare only a single glance at Harry before reading on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 31 – PS/SS**_

This makes my voice get caught within my throat and I think: "Petunia, you have more to make up for than you could ever even try to repay, you lowlife piece of scum. Not even letting your own nephew know what his parents used to look like. Not even my parents ever denied me pictures of relatives they didn't approve of."  
>And while yet again the memories of all those lessons flashes by my mind, strengthened due to my month long stay in that rotten house and my hold on them weakened due to my twelve years Azkaban, do the words also make me determined not to let Lily and James' death be any reason for Harry not to know them as I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 31 – PS/SS**_

This makes me close my eyes, not just in guilt, but in pain as well as I remember how it felt when Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea were attacked by Death Eaters, tortured, played with and abused beyond sight by these monsters and other followers of Voldemort before the man himself finally shot the Killing Curse at both of them.  
>Their bodies had been found three days later, the Healers in St. Mungos having written a report of their findings to James when we were in our Seventh and it had taken Remus, Lily and myself another month before James had come back from his grieve and had returned to his old self with a violent determination to make them proud.<br>He had, three days later, taken the Lord Potter Ring from Gringotts, had taken a few months off of Hogwarts to study the last couple of things his father had wanted to teach him and had then told McGonagall that he would cut his lesson plan in half as he would need the other half of the day to be Head of his Family.  
>McGonagall had more than agreed with the man and James had become an adult that several other Seventh years that had lost their families had taken an example to. They had sworn Fealty to the House of Potter and had, when James did, joined the Order to help Dumbledore fight Voldemort and get revenge on their loved ones.<p>

This had actually made for a small turn in the tide of events as Voldemort's army had been massive enough at that point that he easily took out several Aurors with each and every attack he reigned on England, yet James and his Army of Fealty Warriors – as they had gone to be called – had after Seventh year started to change things.  
>They had not just started to give aid to the Aurors and allowed them the chance to properly defend the locations of the attack, they had also often brought some Aspiring Healers along with them, allowing for the Healers to mend the wounds of fallen Aurors and to allow other victims the chance to heal up and escape whenever needed.<br>The English Isles had felt that there was a new chance of peace, yet Voldemort – after a few months of this happening – actually began to take a more personal role in the war himself and James had started actually losing the lines of those that had sworn Fealty to him, and all this had happened in the year before Lily announced her pregnancy.  
>When that had happened, had James called the last of the lines together and had told them that he would go down under to protect his family as his Heir was – at that point – his main priority. He had inspired them to do the same, to make sure they too had an Heir to come and to protect their lines to the best of their ability.<br>The Lines had agreed and over several families had hidden themselves away from Voldemort's sight or grasp, only a minor few of them – the Bones, McKinnons, Prewett and later the Longbottoms – being the ones who had not been able to hide themselves well enough and still fall victim to Voldemort and his minions.

I then shake my head, knowing that going back into the past like this won't help anyone and Harry asks: "Are you alright?" And I nod as I say: "I just thought back to what happened to your dad after he lost his parents." Harry nods, his eyes hopeful and searching for more, but I shake my head, silently telling him to wait before I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 31&32 – PS/SS**_

This angers me beyond words and I think: "Have these people absolutely lost it? So they recognize him? Doesn't mean that they have to mess with his head and make it look as if they're there and then suddenly not anymore. What are they even thinking?" But I had recognized one of the descriptions and I silently fume as I think:  
>"Kingsley will have a lot of explaining to do when he gets here." And while I am not even certain if the bald tanned man is even on the list of people who are expected to show up here, do I still feel determined to question the man about this, whether it is somewhere during the reading or afterwards and with that decision, do I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 32 – PS/SS**_

This hurts me from deep within, mostly because I feel bad about the fact that I can recognize my teenage self and teenage behavior in that little prat that is my godson's cousin and I pull Harry closer to me, blessing the fact that he now has Ron and Hermione to aid him wherever needed before I silently lie the book down.  
>Instantly, as if the magic of the room recognizes another chapter to be over, does a bright light shine from where I came to arrive when I came here and from it a burly young man, who seems about four years older than Harry, who has short brown hair that barely touches his forehead as it is combed to the side and has brown eyes.<br>The young man is wearing a set of robes that I instantly recognize belongs to the Reserve players of Puddlemere united and the lad seems shocked and confused as to where he is before he sees me and Harry and before I can even so much as blink at his presence, has the boy pulled a wand from his robe and does he aim it at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that's it!<br>**__**And tell me honestly, who here expected for Oliver to be next in line? I was really eager to bring Remus into the game, but I didn't want to be too predictable as anyone who knows me knows that I love those three characters above all, so I decided to go for someone Harry hasn't seen in a long while and Oliver came first to mind.  
><strong>__**Now next chapter will be another filler where Harry, Oliver and Sirius explore a few more rooms – and no, I won't let there be a Quidditch pitch hidden somewhere behind one of the doors – yet that chapter will again hold a little hint towards the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus crew that will arrive after the HP crew has.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	4. More Rooms To Explore

_**Hey everyone!  
><strong>__**Next chapter's up and damn, my fingers just don't want to lie down even for a single minute, they just keep flying over the keyboard like a cheetah hunting its prey. Now I'm not entirely sure what to fill this AN with, but because I love giving you a little info beforehand – oops, I think it's already filled enough as it is.  
><strong>__**Ha ha, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 04<br>**__**More Rooms To Explore**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

I don't know what exactly happened as only two seconds ago I was listening to our Manager, Phillbert Deverill, who explained to me, the reserve Chasers and Benjy Williams, the Reserve Seeker, what he expected of us for this training as he feared that the next match might include one or more of us replacing his current players.  
>And now, I'm in an amazing room with the most beautiful colors I have ever seen – even if I'm not a big fan of all that green – and do I see Sirius Black holding my favorite Seeker Harry Potter in his arms as both of them seem absolutely shocked to see me and rage builds within me as it seems as if Black has kidnapped my Seeker.<br>The man must have been telling my Seeker that no one would find him here and that must be why both of them have such shocked looks on their faces, but I am not a Quidditch Player for the International Teams without reason and within two seconds of realizing where I am and who I'm looking at, do I have my wand drawn.  
>I aim it instantly at Black, my rage at him daring to have kidnapped my favorite Seeker – and surrogate little brother – making me incapable of even speaking my demands for him to let Harry go, so I glare at him instead, telling him with my eyes what I want him to do, only to be shocked as Harry suddenly jumps up.<p>

Taking the look of my little brother in within seconds, do I feel confused as Harry seems perfectly unharmed and healthy as he says: "Oliver, drop it, Sirius isn't here to hurt me. He even told me he would adopt me and take me away from my Muggle Relatives first chance he gets. He's been nothing but good to me, I swear it."  
>This shocks me as I can clearly hear the honesty and need for me to believe him resounding through Harry's voice and I look behind the little guy, seeing Black smiling at Harry with a gratitude I hadn't expected of the wanted criminal as he slowly stands up, his eyes guarded and careful as he looks at me and walks over.<br>I instantly raise my wand again, but Black only slowly heads over to Harry and says: "Why don't you and Oliver check out some more rooms? I think I'm going to take a quick nap on that new bed of mine, I need some rest to get my nerves settled of what we just read." And Harry nods, while the words of the man confuse me.

He then heads for one of the rooms in the far North-west side of the circular room and sends Harry another strange smile, which shockingly enough Harry returns before he closes the door behind him. I then look at the only other occupant of the room and Harry simply says: "He send me the Firebolt." Shocking me senseless.  
>I then look from Harry back to the closed door and back at him again and Harry seems to have decided that I need something other than my shock to focus on as he asks: "Want to go see if this place has a Quidditch pitch? Sirius and I already found a Kitchen big enough to feed three filled-up Great Halls, so you never know, right?"<br>And while the fact that Harry calls this supposed criminal by his first name and even speaks with such loving care in his voice confuses the crap out of me, do I decide to trust on the one boy that I believe has been through enough to have my worries over his health and safety add up to it all and I nod, following the lad.

We walk over to the Eastern part of the wall and Harry seems to take the door right in the middle of this part, his hand on the doorknob without any worries or fears and I ask: "Aren't you afraid that Black could have cursed these rooms?" Only to be even more confused about where the hell I am as Harry loftily answers:  
>"No, because I arrived here before he did." Making me look around in shock and I ask: "And – you don't know where we are, do you?" But Harry doesn't answer me and I look at him, seeing his whole form stiff of shock, making me run over and look past him, my own eyes widening at what I see behind the opened door.<p>

A gigantic wooden tower of over several stories high that has all kinds of obstacles build into the frame at each and every stage stands in the middle of a circular arena, the ground under the tower being made of large bits of grain and sand and the stands around it made of stone, while there is a large helmet stationed on top.  
>I look at the room in shock and when Harry takes a step into the room, does the lowest layer of the tower actually start to spin on its axe, while several large poles with rubber ends turn around alongside it, obviously meant to give the challenger a harder chance of reaching the rope ladders that are tied up to the floor above them.<br>The second layer is made of several wooden sides with small squares build into the frame and with even more poles, these much smaller than the ones on the lower floor build into the square, the poles obviously meant to be held onto by hands and feet, but also apparently moveable from one side of the tower to the next.  
>The floor above that only has a floor and ceiling of steel with a steel pole sticking out from all four sides that is build in from one side of the wall to the other and that are obviously meant as a means to reach the final floor where the gigantic metal helmet is turning on its axis, a ring filled with rubies held within the front of the red plume.<p>

I look at the tower in absolute shock and think: "Who on earth would try and work on such a contraption?" Only to suddenly see movement and when I look closer, am I shocked to see Harry running at the structure, which is actually set onto the floor with several wooden beams with metal beams running sideways alongside them.  
>Harry jumps over one of the beams and actually makes a perfect roll under one of the ever turning poles that swing around the lower floor and before he has even finished rolling has one of his arms reached out and grabbed one of the rope ladders, his body somehow moving along with the floating ladder as he climbs on.<br>The boy swiftly reaches the next floor and while he climbs up with the speed and grace of a mountain lion, do his hands reach out faster than his legs can climb, constantly seeking out the next pole to either grasp onto or to pull out of the frame on the other side and before I can even realize it has Harry reached floor number three.  
>The boy pulls one hand over his slightly sweaty forehead before he runs at the end of the floor and before I can even so much as shout at him to look out, has the boy jumped, reached out and grabbed one of the metal bars in the ceiling and flipped himself over to the last floor, landing on it with a finesse I have never seen before.<br>My eyes are wide as saucers as I look at how Harry pulls the ring out of the statue, causing for fireworks to erupt from where the flags are stationed at several parts all over the platform and then the boy uses one of the ropes that is apparently also tied to the top floor to swing back down to the ground, where I notice something shocking.

The grin on Harry's face is one of exhilaration, excitement and all out enjoyment and while I can't understand how he could have enjoyed something so ruthless and dangerous, does Harry lie the ring on one of the stone benches and walk over, again swiping a hand over his forehead as he smiles at me and says:  
>"That sure was fun. A lot better than those Tri-Wizard Tournament challenges." And I shout: "And a lot more dangerous!" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Maybe if I had some competition in the second floor, but most of that is just build to help you grow stamina and make sure you keep in good shape, nothing more."<br>And while I can't believe how light Harry thinks about such a dangerous tower, does the boy close the door behind him and say: "I'm going to go ahead and head for the kitchen. Want a drink?" And without waiting for me to regain my bearings, does the lad head over to the other side of the room and into another door.

I instantly rush after him, the knowledge that he knows where the kitchen is the only thing that makes me not worry for him anymore, but not wanting to take the chance that he enters another room like the last one on his own again and stop running when I see him in the kitchen, closing the refrigerator door and taking a sip of his water bottle.  
>I take a deep breath of relief as I lean against the doorframe and then hear a voice behind me ask: "Something wrong?" And I don't even feel shocked or scared when I see Black standing behind me, the man looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I say: "Just go check that room in the middle of the East side for yourself."<br>The man nods and while he crosses the room, do I head into the kitchen and ask: "How can you be so calm about such a dangerous course?" And Harry, who has somehow jumped back to sit onto the granite bar, says: "Because the course I had to go through to get the Stone and the Tournament were way more dangerous, Oliver.

This was nothing more than a good way to keep myself in shape. It wasn't dangerous and I felt pretty good doing it. Trust me, if you take the course yourself, you'll see that it's not really dangerous, more a fun challenge." And the lofty way the boy speaks shocks me even more as he talks as if he did this course many times before.  
>"Harry, have you ever seen a course like that before?" I ask, hoping with all I've got that the answer is no and this time Harry looks down into his bottle as he says: "No, I haven't. I just feel really confident and good about myself, as if this course is part of how I was meant to grow up. As if this is something my parents would have raised me with."<br>This makes me give the boy a really skeptical look as I don't believe for even a minute that either James or Lily Potter would put their son through a course like that and then Black walks into the room and asks: "How did anyone even get such a thing build in here?" And I shake my head as I don't know either and say:

"I don't know, but your target just did that course as if he's been taking that tower on at least once a day. I've never seen him move like that, as if he already knew the course inside out." This makes the man look at my special Seeker in shock and Harry shrugs, still not looking at either of us and keeping his eyes on his bottle as he says:  
>"I don't know how I did that course so flawlessly. I just know it felt right, that I could easily envision how to perform it and that my body moved along with my instincts and reflexes as if I were hunting for the Snitch or something. It just felt natural, that's all I can say." And the soft tone of his voice calms my nerves down at last.<br>I look at the young man, who seems both a little troubled with how his instincts reacted to that tower and at the same time seems to feel really good about himself and then Black walks over and lies a hand on Harry's shoulder as he says: "Just promise me you won't take that course when alone in that room, okay?"  
>And while shocked that the man could be worried about something like that, does Harry nod, his face proving that he does indeed promise this to the man and while I wonder how strong the bond could be between this so-called killer and his supposed victim, do I decide to forget about the things I heard about Black the last few years.<p>

Then, when Harry has finished his bottle of water and has used one of the sinks to clean the sweat off his face, do I ask: "Anyone daring to see if there are other, less-dangerous rooms in this place?" And Black and Harry laugh before the two of them follow me out of the kitchen, the close way they walk together confusing me a little.  
>"Let's take the fourth door on the left of where we just entered." Harry then says and I look at him with a raised eyebrow before Black says: "Just listen to his instincts, they've allowed us to find several bedrooms so far and that obstacle tower." This shocks and confuses me and I ask: "How many bedrooms did you find?"<br>And when Black answers: "Seven, with enough beds to house 38 people." Do I again look around the gigantic room in shock, just not being able to understand how so many people could fit in here or why someone would want such a large group to gather here and Harry says: "I think it has to do with those books lying there."

And he aims for the books on the table near to where he was seated earlier before he says: "Somehow, there are seven books about me, five about someone named Percy Jackson and five about a group of people called the Heroes of Olympus. I can only assume that these people know enough people to make for such a large group."  
>"Not to mention that we are also expecting the entire Weasley Family to show up sometime and that already makes 12 of us, so –." The man ends and I nod, while part of me can't help but wonder if it will really be the entire Weasley clan as even when out of Hogwarts, have I still been in contact with Fred and George Weasley.<br>The two had been only too displeased to tell me all about what their elder brother, Percy, had done after a fight he had with his father and while I can't believe that my fellow graduate has abandoned his entire family just because of one argument with his father, does it also make me wonder whether or not he will be summoned here.

Then we arrive at the door Harry spoke off and I open it, feeling relieved at what I find inside it, while at the same time still very shocked as the inside of the room holds a beautiful grass field with thousands of wild flowers growing everywhere, with a large forest in the back and with a beautiful crystal blue stream to the right.  
>All in all the entire room looks like an outside garden of a High Class and Noble Family, yet behind the trees and just a little away from the stream can I still see how there are walls painted to look like the open sky and that actually has enchanted paint on them as I constantly see the same birds flying from left to right and back.<br>"First an obstacle course, now a gigantic field and forest? Whoever this person is that sent us here he or she certainly knows how to keep us entertained." Harry then says, the happy peaceful smile on his face shocking me and making me wonder whether or not there could be a form of magic at work here to take away the boy's nerves.

"Harry's been here the longest. He casted a lot of spells before he did anything else, so I think he's trusting on the readings he got from his magic a few minutes ago." Black then softly tells me as I let Harry pass and walk into the room, while the man comes to stand behind me to watch Harry walk in and lie down on the grass.  
>I look at the man and see a smile on his face I hadn't expected and when the man sees me looking, does he say: "Harry had some really bad nightmares last night and I know they weren't the first this summer. I'm just glad I can finally see my godson have some time to relax and come at peace with what happened last June."<br>I then look away from the man and back to the boy in question, who laughs as he follows a pair of enchanted painted birds that fly from one side of the diamond shaped ceiling to another and just by looking at how peaceful, innocent and carefree Harry looks now, do I know in my heart that the man is right – and do I smile as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, done!<br>**__**Okay, so it was only two more rooms that they explored but I had to do this. The obstacle tower was meant for Harry to get a little more in tuned with his Inner Demigod – remember I plan to make him a son of one of the Big Three – and the field was needed because Harry and Sirius had really gotten worked up last chapter.  
><strong>__**Next chapter will be Wood and I can't help but feel relieved that I only have three more chapters of Dursleys to work on – or better said, two and a quarter or so. Still the chapters seem to keep coming like wildfire and I love each and every one of them. I also love how this mysterious design of the room allows me an endless amount of doors.  
><strong>__**I know I already have – the kitchen, the door next to it, the seven bedrooms, the three doors between a few of the bedrooms, the obstacle tower, the grassy field – 14 rooms written down, but I still want more, not just because I want this in-between world to hold everything people will need, but because I want some more chances for interludes.  
><strong>__**Now I know that I said that there won't be a Quidditch pitch in any of the rooms, but I'm sure you all realized that the grassy field room can easily be used for a simple pick-up game and I'll be sure to let the gang realize that soon enough. And yes, Harry will get his Tower competition when the PJ-HoO gang arrives.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	5. Water And Sky

_**Hey everyone!  
><strong>__**I'm back and I'm all set for the next chapter! Now I know that it might become a little repetitive to constantly see first a chapter being read and then hear about new rooms being explored, but I need a bit of a base on what is where, what is part of this in-between world and what isn't or I'll just mess up texts later on in the story.  
><strong>__**Hope you understand,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 05<br>**__**Water And Sky**_

_**Oliver's POV**_

I'm still not entirely sure if I can trust Black, but Harry seems very determined to just get as much of the reading over with as quickly as possible and just because the first two chapters were about his relatives – which I barely ever heard anything positive about – can I more than understand that the young lad wants those chapters over with.  
>We all seat ourselves down in the chairs and couches around the grate and glass coffee table and I see Harry actually going to sit on the same couch as Black, the man wrapping a warm arm around my Seeker as he smiles at the young lad and while I had earlier decided to ignore other things I had heard about the man, does this still shock me.<br>"Care to read, Oliver? Sirius and I did our chapters when we came here." Harry then tells me and while I'm not really a fan of reading – as I'm more of an action kind of guy – do I have a strong feeling that reading about my favorite Seeker might not be as boring as all the texts my teachers pushed on me all these years.  
>I shrug at the lad as he cuddles under Black's arm and take the book that is still lying open, with the cover up to the ceiling, on the arm rest of the chair where Black and Harry sat when I arrived here. I then quickly, silently read the last page of the previous chapter and what I read really doesn't make me feel any better as I start the new chapter.<p>

_**Letters From No One**_

This alone is enough to confuse me and make me feel confident in my earlier beliefs of Harry's life being anything but a bore to read and Harry says: "It probably means it in a Muggle point of view. Muggles always write a return address somewhere on either the letter or envelope in case the letter ends up at the wrong person."  
>This confuses me and Harry says: "Muggles don't use owls, remember? They have people actually working to deliver the letters and have certain systems where it is notified who lives where, only sometimes people move from one address to another and it takes time for them to notify all of their outside services, such as the mail."<br>"What other services would Muggles need to notify about the change of address?" Black then asks and Harry answers: "Well, they have companies that provide them with electricity, water, room temperature, lighting and of course their mail and some Muggles even have subscriptions to newspapers and other things."  
>I nod, feeling myself a little more understanding of the world that surrounds my own and that I sometimes have to travel through in order to get from one place to another as Black suddenly asks: "Why are you answering Muggle questions now and not earlier?" And Harry shrugs, making the man pout before I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 33 – PS/SS**_

This, while I have no idea what any of those things are, shocks me and Black says: "Harry told me that a racing bike is like that Firebolt I gave him." And while I nod, do I feel shocked a second later and I ask: "That was really yours?" And the man nods, smiling as Harry happily hugs him in gratitude and I shake my head before reading on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 33 – PS/SS**_

"How does that make sense?" I ask in shock and Harry says: "Oliver, you're talking about my cousin, remember? The answer is pretty much in what you just read." And while I can't help but roll my eyes at the fact that anyone can be that stupid, does Sirius say: "Besides, they're not even really his friends in the first place."  
>"How do you know that?" I ask with a little hint of suspicion that I just can't keep from escaping into my tone and the man says: "I read the last chapter. Little Dursley tried to cry his eyes out to get his way, but when his buddy Pierce came around, did he instantly stop. Not able to cry in front of your friends means they're not real friends."<br>The man ends with a shrug and I feel a little bad for myself as I do agree with the man, even with all I had heard about him and even the rumors about how he had supposedly been best friends with my Seeker's father and betrayed him when it mattered most, but then I shake my head to remind myself of my earlier decision and read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 33 – PS/SS**_

This turns both Black and me angry and Black asks: "Harry, what exactly is this Hunting game of theirs?" And just by his tone can I already tell that the man isn't expecting an answer that will please him and Harry tiredly says: "A game where I run, they chase me and when they catch, I usually end up black and blue."  
>These words and the tired tone with which Harry says it, which to me proves he has been trying to let others know about it as well and that no one ever really listened to him about it, makes me only angrier at everyone who was ever responsible for the little boy in front of me and Black makes sure to hug him tightly as I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 33&34 – PS/SS**_

"Yeah, after several checks of money that Uncle Vernon had to send the school for over a year as they too received records of Dudley's reports throughout the previous year and didn't find his scores acceptable enough." Harry then says as he leans back against the couch with a grudge and has his arms crossed over his chest.  
>This alone makes me want to roll my eyes and I ask: "And the principal actually accepted that?" And Harry laughs as he says: "When Uncle Vernon started throwing the right amounts of money, he did. He's seriously like Fudge and Malfoy in that sense. Just give the guy the right amount of donations and he'll be like a lapdog."<br>And the boy snorts as he turns his face away to the wall, obviously highly displeased with not just how his cousin got into that school, but how our Minister is apparently getting his income, something I can't really blame the little guy for seeing all that Fudge has been spreading around about him over the last month and I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 34 – PS/SS**_

"An eleven year old wanting to flush the head of a ten year old. It's just pathetic." I whisper to myself, only to raise my eyebrow as Black seems to cringe, not enough for Harry to pick up on it as he leans against the man, but enough for me to see it from where I'm sitting and while I wonder why he would cringe, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 34 – PS/SS**_

"Kind of still waiting for that, really." Harry then snickers, only for the humor to quickly leave his form and he growls: "Not that I want to try and have another conversation with that fat pig anytime soon." And the furious anger that comes from his tone as he says this shocks me into looking from the book and up at him.  
>Harry notices this and looks back angrily as he says: "Let's just say that Dudley doesn't know how to play fair. Not when it comes to bullying and not even when it comes down to a simple game of pestering between cousins. He just doesn't know when to quit and he certainly never heard of the terms decency or respect."<br>This worries me as Harry's tone prove to me that he found out about this quite personally and also – I suspect – quite recently and I ask: "Did he provoke you somewhere this summer, Harry?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "I provoked him and he reacted in a manner that – well, I best not say it lest I again lose my temper."  
>And this alone worries me as I was there a few times when Harry lost his temper, once even against the twins during his first and even then the little man was absolutely amazing and horrific at the same time as his temper would have given a redhead like Molly Weasley a run for her money and while I shudder at the memory, do I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 34 – PS/SS**_

At this I cringe, but then Black bursts out laughing and he says: "So glad Remus isn't here. He would have a right fit if he ever heard that." And the man laughs on, while I personally feel shocked that the man knew my last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was also at the same time my favorite and when he calms down, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 34 – PS/SS**_

This last part makes me unable to read any further, even if a shiver had already run down my spine at imagining what the clothes looked like while I was reading about them and Harry, who leans against Black's side, asks: "Are you really that surprised? We have wands and we pretty much do the same thing in between classes."  
>This shocks me and Black asks: "You don't approve of such methods, do you?" And Harry laughs hollowly as he says: "Of course not, I'm just saying that in that case we're not much better. We just hide it better, but with how the rivalry between Houses is still strong, are we all still very prone to doing the exact same in between classes."<br>And while I begrudgingly give the boy right, do I hate how someone four years younger than me is still wise enough to realize this and I decide to try out my theory on whether or not to trust Black. I send him a look, telling him to fix this about Harry and the determination in the man's eyes as he nods back relieves me as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 34&35 – PS/SS**_

"And that was mostly because that woman just couldn't grow up and realize that her son was several years too old for such ridiculous nicknames." Harry then snickers and Black laughs as he says: "James and I were exactly the same, Harry, we fought for months after you were born over what would be the perfect little pet name for you."  
>And while I am shocked to hear confirmation of the rumor about the friendship between Black and Harry's father, does Harry seem excited over hearing this as he asks: "Who won?" And Black laughs even harder as he says: "Your mother. She had been able to watch one last movie in her fifth year and decided that should be your pet name."<br>This confuses us all and he says: "I don't know what a movie is either, but apparently the damn thing was about some kind of white-tailed deer or something and the name was just too cute and perfect to Lily not to fight her hardest to convince the both of us. And she did, so we all decided that your pet name would be – Bambi."

This shocks Harry and then he sighs and says: "Go figure she had to be the one to name me that." Shocking Black and confusing me as he says: "I was allowed to watch that movie myself when I was eight. It is about a deer, but in the movie, just when the winter is over and spring begins again, does Bambi lose his mother."  
>This shocks the both of us and Harry says: "Yeah, poor thing was barely over my age if you count in deer years and he had only begun running from the hunters that were chasing them both because his mother told him to. The last thing he heard as he ran was her telling him to keep running and not to look back along with a gunshot."<br>This actually brings tears to my eyes as I look at the young lad, barely able to imagine how he must now be feeling after hearing how he was named after such a poor little animal, but then Harry actually smiles lovingly and says: "Still, to know that my mum fought for a name of a movie she saw five years before I was born."  
>And I smile at the lad, understanding beyond words how proud he feels to know this and then he turns to Black and asks: "Can you keep calling me that? I know I'm a little old, but –." But then Black hugs him and whispers: "You'll always be my little Bambi, Bambi." And while this shocks me, does it also makes me read on with a smile.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 35 – PS/SS**_

This makes me roll my eyes, but then I remember something I actually overheard one day when I wanted to ask my Teachers something about my O.W.L.s and I ask: "Is that why you barely ever ask a question in class, Harry?" And when the two in the couch opposite me look at me shocked, am I quick to explain and say:  
>"I had to ask Professor Flitwick about a spell that had been rumored to be on the O.W.L.s test back in my fifth and I remember hearing him and a few other teachers having a quick meeting about how the first years were coping with their upcoming tests. A few of them complained about how you struggled but never asked for help."<br>This, while it makes Sirius look at his son in worry, makes Harry say: "Was this after Christmas, because if so, then you heard nothing but a big bunch of lies, I can assure you." This shocks me and Harry says: "I asked every teacher a few – very rare, but a few – questions that year and it was their reaction that kept it with that select few."

This worries me and I ask: "Like what kind of reactions?" Already fearing the worst, before Harry's angry way of crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch prove to me that I have every right to be worried and he says: "Let's just say that they already had their judgment about me ready before I even had four lessons with any of them.  
>My first question was with professor Sinistra about Mars and whether or not our Astronomy Class had any connection to how the Ancient Romans used to name their Gods after the Planets. Her answer was that I should learn to separate History class from her own and not bother her with questions that didn't concern her subject."<br>This alone is enough to anger me silly and then Harry laughs honingly before he says: "And then of course there was Professor Sprout, who I wanted to ask about in how far the treatment of Magical Plants differs from Muggle plants and who told me that I shouldn't even bother with plants that weren't part of her subject."  
>By now I am almost printing my fingernails into the hardback cover of the book in my hands and Harry says: "And then there was professor Flitwick, who thought it okay to judge me on my mother's talent and told me not to ask any questions he knew she had always had the answer to and to just prove my worth in his next class."<p>

This final piece is enough to make me storm out of my seat, my anger risen higher than my need to win had been during the Finals of my last year and while I storm for the only room in which I feel I can cool down, does with my anger grow a very ferocious need to let those bastardly teachers pay right next time I see them.  
>Then I storm into the grass field room we found earlier and I race over to where the stream of water is flowing, walking alongside it until I – in my rage – recognize the part where the water reaches the deepest into the floor and – just like when I felt furious at myself after my first Seventh year match – do I dive into the stream.<br>The water hits me, the temperature cold and almost to the point where it freezes every cell of my skin that it comes in contact with and I allow myself to be down under with my face for several long seconds, trying to make sure that the flow of the water calms me down and when I feel the need to breath, do I resurface my face again.  
>I take a deep breath, the feeling of oxygen filling my lunges taking away the last bits of my anger and I lean against the bank from where I jumped for a few minutes, the few streams of water that fall down from my wet hair running down my face and the feeling of these streams calming down my last raging nerves before I feel fully relaxed again.<p>

I turn around, pull myself out of the stream and walk back out of the room, only slightly surprised when I feel magic touching my every nerve, drying every bit of water off my body and even taking the wet pieces of grass and dirt that had gotten stuck under my shoes as I walk as soon as I pass the doorway back to the living room.  
>There Harry and Black look at me and Harry asks: "Why were you so wet just now?" And I laugh at the little lad before I ask him: "Remember that first match in my last year?" And while Harry shudders, obviously remembering how those Dementors made him feel, which makes me cringe in guilt, does he nod and I say:<p>

"I often get really easily angered when it comes to something competitive, whether this be school work or an important match and I discovered that year, at that match, that the best way for me to keep that anger under control when it grows to such heights I no longer feel that I _can_ control it – is taking a dive or a shower."  
>This makes the young man look shocked and I nod as I say: "That's why I was so well-focused that match, why I so often made sure you guys trained when it was raining. I was anxious for the matches and the rain allowed me to make sure I could keep a level head and not – in my ambitious need – push you beyond your limits."<br>Harry looks at me shocked as I again take my seat, part of me glad that I am dry again as I don't wish to leave any traces or dirty tracks in this amazingly powerful magical room and while Black sends me a raised eyebrow and a proud smirk, obviously impressed with how I handle this discovery about myself, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 35 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shudder, just like I did when I read about Dudley's uniform and I ask: "Are there even any Muggle Secondary schools that have proper, good-looking uniforms?" But Harry shrugs and says: "According to my history lessons at Muggle school, did those Uniforms look a lot worse a few decades ago." And with that I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 35&36 – PS/SS**_

This makes me halt, my eyes staring at how the sentence is worded in confusion and Harry says: "That was the first letter I ever received while living there, Oliver, and as far as I knew was there no one outside my relatives that even cared about my existence." This shocks me senseless and I look at him bewildered, before reading on again.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 36 – PS/SS**_

Then I read the next sentence silently ahead and I stop yet again, my eyes tearing up and my heart breaking softly as I just can't believe that any ten year old – let alone my own surrogate little brother – could have absolutely no friends whatsoever growing up and while new hatred grows within my heart for those responsible, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 36 – PS/SS**_

This last sentence takes away some of my anger as I feel confusion come in its place and Harry says: "It's one of the ways that Muggles pay their delivery men or women to deliver the letters for them. The heavier the letter and the further away the address, the more a Muggle pays for said stamp." At this I nod and read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 36&37 – PS/SS**_

"You can't chuckle at your own joke when your own words aren't really a joke." Goes through my head and then I shake it afterwards and mumble: "I've spent too much time with those twins." Making Harry and Black laugh, making me wonder how Black knows who I am talking about before I just decide to continue reading.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 37 – PS/SS**_

"Talk about being a spoiled little brat." I growl angrily, suddenly starting to see a very clear similarity between the Dursley brat and one Draco Malfoy, who in my last year thought he could fake an injury just so he could avoid having to play the first match of the season in the pouring rain and then Black shocks me as he says:  
>"I'm starting to doubt whether or not I should even want to help that kid." To which I angrily shout: "Why would you want to help someone like him?" And Black answers: "Because he apparently has some kind of Mental Muggle disease that makes it hard for him to read and write. I thought I'd help him with that, but now –."<br>The man shrugs and while I feel angry that anyone would even want to help a kid like that, do I still feel that I can understand the point of view of the man and I sit back down as I had jumped up in my anger for him and mutter: "The kid needs help with his character, not his abilities." And Black nods in agreement before I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 37 – PS/SS**_

"People who have grown to be ten times the man you could only wish you are, you piece of junk." I then mutter angrily, remembering the times I actually wrote Harry as I had heard from my father what an amazing Seeker James Potter was and I had secretly desired to be the first to discover whether or not his son shared that talent.  
>However, Harry had never once returned any of my letters and while the lad had given me a perfectly good explanation as to why he couldn't have done so after my Fifth, do I now finally have the answer as to why this never happened before then and while I can't help but wonder what happened to all my letters, do I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 37&38 – PS/SS**_

"Wasn't that thing supposed to be used secretly when no one was looking?" Do I ask, not entirely sure if I should feel shocked that the lad even did such a thing or if I should feel sorry for the pain he must have inflicted to his father and then Harry says: "This is Dudley, remember?" Making me nod at the young lad, before I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 38 – PS/SS**_

This, while I had tried fruitlessly to reenact how I believe Harry would have shouted that one sentence back then on that day, makes me roll my eyes at the behavior of my brother's cousin and I say: "That kid needs a reality check and a better character implant – or whatever Muggles call it." And without caring either way, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 38 – PS/SS**_

This makes Black smirk and he says: "That's the better place to listen in anyway, especially here in Magical Houses. There are, after all, tons of wizards that use all kinds of spells to make their keyholes soundproof, but they usually only place a small blanket or something in front of the door and those – well, they're easily removed."  
>The man shrugs at the end and then he turns to Harry and says: "And no, this does not count for the Order. I've been constantly making sure that both the keyhole and the crack underneath the door were cast with several powerful soundproof spells, so relaying this to those twin friends of yours won't have any effects either."<br>And the boy, to my shock, playfully grumbles at the man, even going so far as to fake putting his arms over each other in his anger and while I again wonder how Black knows the twins and for the first time wonder what Order the man could be talking about, do they both keep this pose a little longer before laughing hard as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 38 – PS/SS**_

"Apparently yes. apparently you indeed were watching the house." Harry then suddenly growls and while I feel confused as to why this would anger him, do I get my answer very quickly as the boy continues and says: "Also, so nice of you to not let me find out about this until fourteen years of you doing so have passed."  
>And the boy thins his lips as he leans back against his seat in anger and I can't help but cringe at this as anyone finding out they have been watched for such a long time would naturally have the right to get angry, but for my little brother to find out about this after years of him having been abused – that just sounds pure wrong.<br>I shake my head at my own thoughts and go on thinking: "Dumbledore needs to get his head checked. The longer I'm reading this the more I am finding one mistake of that old codger after the other. I just – I just can't understand why he would continue making them. Is he really just too old or too blind to realize that he's making them?"  
>And while I feel my loyalty and trust in the man lessening with every passing thought, do I again look at my surrogate little brother, who Black hugs softly and with comfort without really saying anything and I feel amazed at how well the supposed criminal knows what his supposed target wants and needs before I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 38&39 – PS/SS**_

"EXCUSE ME?" I shout in a fury I haven't felt since I heard about the lies told to me by my teachers and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "They just think that if they can make me miserable that it will make the magic disappear." But I don't hear what the boy says as I remember something my grandfather once told me.  
>"<em>Ollie, you need to listen to me very carefully, son. I know you're a driven man and that you really want everyone to do their absolute best and more, but you should never – no matter how determined you get – try to push people beyond their limits. It can make their magic unstable, son and unstable magic – can cause nothing but traumas.<br>__Your other grandfather, Oliver, my brother, he was just like you. He was just as driven, just as passionate and just as determined to be the best of them all, to be better than anyone else in the career of his choice. Only he pushed his magic too far in his need to do so and in the end, Ollie, it made his magic take his own life.  
><em>_So promise me, Oliver, promise me you will never make the same mistake my brother made. I lost my brother to his own ambition and I don't want to lose you, my favorite little grandson, as well, do you understand?" _The man had told me just before my seventh year when I told him of how badly I wanted to win the finals that year.

I had instantly made him that promise and while I still feel terrible for breaking that promise with him when I heard about Harry's Firebolt, had grandpa understood my drive and desire and had he told me that I hadn't broken my promise as no one had been hurt by their own magic or that of others that year, which had made me smile.  
>Then suddenly do I hear someone's voice calling me from very far away and I shake my head vigorously, feeling slightly stupid that I had allowed myself to wander off in my own mind and I look up, seeing Harry and Black look at me worriedly as Harry asks: "You okay, Oliver, you had a mixture of emotions crossing your face."<br>I smile at how caring my little brother is and say: "Yeah, I'm fine, Harry, just remembering something my grandpa once told me about the dangers of someone's magic being pushed – or in the words of your uncle – stamped out. He warned me of the dangers of that happening that day and I just remembered what he told me."  
>Harry nods and then Black asks: "Your grandfather, he wouldn't by any chance be called Emanuel Wood, is he?" And I look at the man in shock as he nods at me before he lowers his head and says: "I heard what happened to his brother. Sure was a terrible thing to happen, especially if the rumors I heard were any indication."<p>

This makes me cringe as I too had once heard the rumors of what had happened to my second grandfather and Harry asks: "Why? What happened?" And Black sends me a questioning look, making me nod before he says: "He was a Ward Tester, Harry, and one day he was called out because of a Ward going out of control.  
>He rushed off together with two others who worked on his team and he was supposed to balance out the magic of the wards so the others could push it back into the runes that stabilized the ward, only just when he was near completion of calming down the raging magic of the ward, did his own magic suddenly black out."<br>Harry looks at this shocked and Black nods before he says: "Just stopped working all together, it did. He could no longer use any form of magic for those few seconds, not even a simple levitation charm or even his wand. And because of those few vital seconds that he couldn't use his magic, did the ward lash out against him."

At this Harry looks at me with tears in his eyes, but I smile at the younger lad and say: "Don't worry, Harry, I wasn't even born when that happened. I never met the man and I also heard plenty of good stories about him. There's even a rumor that he stabilized some wards of other countries during the war against Grindlewald."  
>This makes Black nod and he says: "I heard the same, pretty much grew up with legendary stories like that. Stories of Ancient House Lords that did amazing things and that had amazing things happening to them, whether they be good or bad. That's just how all Heirs to Ancient Families are raised." And I nod at the man before I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 39 – PS/SS**_

"Excuse me?" I shout again in shock and Black shouts even louder: "SACRILEDGE!" Shocking Harry who sits next to him into asking: "What do you mean?" And I quickly explain: "The first letter is sacred to a witch or wizard, Harry, it means they have enough magic to be allowed at certain private schools such as Hogwarts."  
>This shocks Harry senseless and Black says: "Not to mention that damaging other people's mail is a really high crime in our world. It's nothing short of disrespect to the bond between the writer and the receiver, whether the letter be official or personal." And I can't help but nod in agreement, while Harry looks at us shocked and I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 39 – PS/SS**_

"Ehm sorry, Oliver, I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say _second __**bedroom**_?" Black asks, his tone getting angrier and darker the longer he speaks and I hiss from in between my teeth and say: "Yes Lord Black, you most certainly heard me correctly, I _did _say _**second bedroom**_." And with that both of us storm off.  
>Black actually heads for the room with the obstacle tower and I myself head for the room with the field, barely even hearing Harry shout: "Hey, wait for me." And the last thing I see before storming into the room is Harry not running after me, but after a raging Black who almost throws the door right in his godson's face.<br>I then storm through the door, not even caring how harsh the wood of the door slams against the stone wall as I rage through it and instantly dive into the stream, not at the same place as before, but at the very start of it, my breath being caught in my throat as I inhale before closing my mouth and swimming straight for the other side.  
>Only about a quarter of the way there, does oxygen again become a must and I rise up and out of the surface, my face breaking the surface and the sound of the water splashing around me calming some, but not all of my anger as I just stroke my arms and legs with ferocity, the magic of the room actually lengthening the stream more and more.<p>

Finally, after several long minutes, do I reach the other side, feeling absolutely exhausted, but also feeling all of my anger to have flown away with the current of the stream and with my arms spread over the sides of the bank and my head lying in a large clump of grass, do I take deep breaths to get my health and stamina back.  
>All the while doing this, do I keep my eyes closed, trying not just to focus on my breathing, but on all of the happy memories that I have shared with Harry over the years, our victories over several matches, our training together, the few times Harry came to me because he didn't understand something about his subjects.<br>All in all do these memories of how I had grown to see Harry as my little brother in all but blood fill me up, not with anger, but with a renewed strength of love for the young lad and I finally feel myself capable of smiling again, before I use my tired arm muscles one last time to pull myself out of the water and onto the land.

I then stand up again and walk over to the reading room, the magic of the doorway again drying me up as soon as I cross it and upon entering, do I instantly see that Harry and Sirius have already come back from the Obstacle room. I walk over to where they're seated take my own seat again and ask: "How did it go with you guys?"  
>And Black playfully glares at my little brother as he says: "This little devil here had the guts to use my anger against me and to see my need for that Obstacle room as a reason to try that tower again." This shocks me and then Harry retorts: "Oh come on, you calmed down and had fun. Admit it, I made for a decent challenger."<br>This makes me look at the little guy as if he suddenly grew a second head and Black asks: "How did you know where my hands and feet were anyway?" And Harry retorts: "What else was the use of all those retractable beams and pipes?" And I turn my eyes skyward, Black groaning with me and Harry laughing before I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 39 – PS/SS**_

This, because I just don't feel like getting angry a second time so quickly after the last, makes me decide to just humor those around me and I say: "I know Muggles are growing into this thing called recycling and whatnot, but I don't think those three understand that concept quite right." And the other two laugh as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 39&40 – PS/SS**_

"And the only things that I can even understand the concept of. What were all those things?" Black then asks and I shake my head, not really feeling confident in my reading as I have no idea what I was reading about and Harry says: "When we leave England and go shopping, we'll head into a Muggle mall and I'll show you."  
>Black nods and I ask: "Would you mind if I come with?" This shocks the boy and he asks: "But what about Puddlemere?" But I shrug and say: "I'm already using a Portkey to get there and back home. I'll just have to change the coordination of the home address and I'll be good." Harry looks at me a little longer and I shrug before reading on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 40 – PS/SS**_

This makes Black hug the little boy close and he growl-whispers: "You shouldn't even find that damned thing an acceptable living space." And Harry calms him down as he says: "I don't, not anymore. It took some time and a few summers around the Weasleys, but I know now that it wasn't and I accept that."  
>This doesn't make me feel any better and I think: "Before we leave England, am I going to make sure that there are tons of evidence collected against those Muggles and send to Madame Bones, so she can go and arrest them without Harry ever having to deal with them again." And with that fulfilling thought do I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 40 – PS/SS**_

This whole paragraph shocks the living daylights out of me and I say: "I would have been grounded for a week just for even giving my dad a single angry kick and that kid gets away with all that?" And Harry answers: "Those idiots thought Dudley not getting his wish was punishment enough." Which makes me read on groaning.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 40&41 – PS/SS**_

"Excuse me? How is that even fair? You get send to your bedroom and he just gets allowed to go wherever he wants? That man needs to learn how to raise those he's responsible for because right now, he's just being completely polar in his upraising of the both of you." I growl at the lad in front of me angrily and then Harry says:  
>"For which I'm actually very glad, you know." Shocking both me and Black completely senseless before he verifies and asks: "Can you imagine me behaving like Dudley? It makes shivers run down my spine just thinking about it." And the shiver that runs down my own spine confirms his words before I smile at the lad and read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 41 – PS/SS**_

"Good plan, but – how did you respond when you saw the owls delivering your letter?" Black asks with a hint of pride in his voice, only to become sad when Harry answers: "I didn't get the chance." This makes Black and me share a shocked and confused glance and when neither Black or Harry speaks further, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 41&42 – PS/SS**_

This alone is enough to make my anger rise to new heights and Harry seems to notice this as he says: "Don't worry, the guy eventually gets his comeuppance. He and his little brat of a son." And while I hate how there really is no love in Harry's heart for his own relatives, do I still feel excited to find out how this happens and do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 42 – PS/SS**_

"Thank goodness for that. That must have been really messy by the time he realized what he was using." Black laughs, but Harry shakes his head and says: "Aunt Petunia had never been a good cook of cakes, pies or pastries. She just can't get the texture of the dough right, so her stuff is always hard as a hammer.  
>Uncle Vernon had actually been using that fruitcake the entire time." And while I can't help but notice the tone of interest that comes from Harry's voice as he speaks about how to bake and how to make those things, do I also feel shocked that anyone can be that bad a baker and while I wonder about the tone of the boy's voice, do I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 42&43 – PS/SS**_

"That guy is seriously losing it." I mutter softly, but then Black shakes his head and says: "A man that thinks it right to put a kid in a cupboard under the stairs and that doesn't even honor the deaths of his relatives? He's never had anything to begin with." And while Harry snickers at the matter of fact tone Black uses, do I sigh and read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 43 – PS/SS**_

"I can think of a few people." Goes through my mind silently, but I shake my head, having hung around Harry long enough to know that the lad absolutely hates everyone who thinks high of his fame and while this makes me only hate Fudge even more for what he has been pushing Harry through since last June, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 43 – PS/SS**_

"Why wouldn't there be letters on Sunday? Didn't you say that people delivered letters to Muggle homes?" I ask Harry confused and Harry says: "It has to do with religion." Making me confused and he says: "The largest and currently most powerful religion in the magical world is that of Purebloods, the Muggle one is Christianity.  
>Christians have existed for the last millennia and one of their most important rules is that there are no jobs allowed on Sunday, because Sunday is a day to go to church, honor the Father – as that is what they call God – and to be surrounded by Family as you read from the Bible." This shocks and intrigues me and I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 43 – PS/SS**_

"Why not try and pick one of the floor?" Black then asks and while I want to believe that it's because my little brother had his Seeker instincts come out early, does Harry shrug and say: "I – I can't really explain it myself either." He then looks up, over to the ceiling without really seeing it and while his eyes turn dazed, does he say:  
>"There – there is just something, something about the wide open sky, the clouds and the air above my head that – that draws me in, I guess. I – I always feel at my best when I'm flying and – and I always feel more – more calm, relaxed, free and in control of my own fate when I am up there, up where no one can really catch me."<br>He then shakes his head and says: "It's crazy, but sometimes – when I'm up there, up higher than anyone else on a broom and when I'm just leaning on my own, watching over the others, I – and this happened a few times I know that – I almost feel as if there's someone else there. As if someone is up there watching over me."

This shocks both Black and me and Black asks: "When did this happen, Harry? And from where exactly did you sense this?" And Harry, who seems not to notice the worries of his godfather, answers: "A few times during either practice or matches. And it always felt as if there was someone in the clouds that looked down on me."  
>This makes Black and me share a shocked look and I ask: "Did it happen during any of the first matches we've held the last few years?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "More during the Hufflepuff match in first – and definitely the finals back in third." This relieves some of my worries and Black's and I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 43&44 – PS/SS**_

"He actually dares to sniff about that? So what? So he finally gets a little discipline, about bloody time." Goes through my mind as I try very hard not to get either confused or worried over what Harry had told me about the presence he felt high up in the air if he were to be flying above the rest of us and while angered at Dudley, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 44 – PS/SS**_

"Such a what?" I ask in absolute shock, all my worries and confusion over my little brother's words blown away by what I just read and I ask: "He calls having to sit in a car for several hours and getting a single slap on the wrist to be a bad day? Okay, the no food or drinks is definitely bad, but by Merlin, can't get kid get serious about life?"  
>But Harry shakes his head and says: "Trust me, he wasn't really wailing, he just wanted to get back home, play his stuff and for life to get back to normal because he believed that a normal life would include me being the ignored freak and him the favorite of the neighborhood again." This makes me growl in rage as I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 44&45 – PS/SS**_

"Do you ever get a decent meal at those rotten Muggles?" I then ask my little brother as so far I've heard nothing positive about Harry's life other than the fact that he got to step on his uncle's face and Harry's answer: "Yeah, when you guys send me meals." Doesn't make me feel any better about his home life as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 45 – PS/SS**_

"And she just accepted that? She didn't question it or insist that the right person gets the letters?" Black asks in shock and Harry calmly answers: "Sirius, she was in her late seventies and she was shorter than I am now as she had grown a hunched back. You really think a person like that would dare cross my uncle?"  
>This makes the man grumble as he says: "Once this chapter is over do we need to explore the rooms again, Harry. I need to find a study of some sorts so I can make a little list of the crimes those Muggles have committed as they raised you." At this, while I feel very proud of the man, does Harry want to object, but I say:<br>"Good of you, Mr. Black. And don't worry, Harry, I was planning the same thing, but then to have the letter of accusations be send to madam Bones before we would take our Portkey or other form of travel out of England so that she can take care of that while we settle ourselves down elsewhere, away from them."

This makes Harry send me a small smile and Black says: "Good thinking, Oliver. Only we won't be using Magical transport." This makes me look at the man in shock and he says: "That can be traced, even the Portkeys belonging to ancient families and I don't want either the Ministry or Voldemort to be able to find us or interfere."  
>I nod at the man and Harry says: "We can always use an airplane.""What the bloody hell is that?" Black then asks the boy in shock and Harry asks: "You know when the sky is clear blue and you suddenly see those white lines appear that cross through the blue of the sky right?" Black nods and Harry happily says:<br>"That's an airplane." This shocks the both of us and Black asks: "You mean that Muggles have means to travel that high up in the air?" And Harry nods as he says: "They can travel even further. In 1969 the Americans build a machine that allowed for Neil Armstrong to actually fly over and take several steps on the moon."  
>This makes Black and me share a shocked look before the two of us look at Harry again and he says: "Yeah, there have been hundreds of Moon landings and travels to other planets since. Muggles even believe there are planets outside this solar system. That there might be life on another planet." Feeling that I've heard enough, do I read on.<p>

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 45&46 – PS/SS**_

"_What_ was he looking for?" I ask in confusion and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "For a place that couldn't be reached by anyone or anything, that's what. Anything that could be reached through either a car, a train or on foot, Uncle Vernon didn't deem acceptable." This makes me wonder about the man's sanity yet again and I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 46 – PS/SS**_

"Sorry to ask, but what respectable 11 year old calls his father daddy?" I ask in contempt and with the same contempt in his voice does Harry says: "An 11 year old that knows that if he does so, he can keep his mother in the illusion that he's her sweet little boy who will never do anything bad, so that he can do whatever he pleases unpunished."  
>This makes me get thin lips and Harry sighs as he leans back and says: "Dudley may not be the brightest in class, but he definitely has the intelligence needed for a really clever bully. He knows how to get his way and how to get away with all kinds of crimes and misdeeds just by making himself look perfect in the eyes of his parents."<br>"And a right brat in the eyes of everyone else." Goes through my mind with fury and I just cannot help but feel amazed at how well Harry came out of being raised with someone like that, not to mention how his own guardians – and only remaining relatives alive – treated him for years on end and with pride in my voice, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 46 – PS/SS**_

"That does make sense. A Hogwarts letter usually arrives somewhere during the last week of July and your letter took several days, I'd say maybe even a week if I'm counting right, so I wouldn't be surprised if they start sending someone out to get you personally next." Harry nods with a large smile on his face and I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 46 – PS/SS**_

"That just can't be good." Goes through my mind and Black seems to believe the same as he says: "A man that wants to make my godson miserable and even tries to keep him from his own world, who's smiling? I have a bad feeling about this." And while I can't help but feel confused over the smile I see growing on Harry's face, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 46&47 – PS/SS**_

"Hold on a second, is that idiot seriously willing to endanger himself and his family for the sake of keeping those letters away from you?" Black asks Harry and Harry shrugs as he says: "Like Dudley said, he'd gone mad by that point." But while I just can't help but feel as if this is no acceptable answer, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 47 – PS/SS**_

This alone infuriates me and Black hisses in anger as he asks: "When exactly did you say he would get his due, Harry?" And the excitement that now almost radiates off of the boy takes away some of my anger as he says: "Should be any minute now." And the both of us nod, calmed by his happy tone of voice and I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 47&48 – PS/SS**_

This makes Black pull Harry closer and makes my heart melt in sorrow for how terrible Harry must have felt, so close to such an important event in his life. I look at the young man, who not only has to suffer from his fame and some psyched up murderer, but also from the upraising of his own relatives and sigh before I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 48&49 – PS/SS**_

I shout in the end, shocking even myself and making Black, who had been growing anxious the longer I read jump in shock, while Harry laughs himself into a roll off the couch as he sees this happen and while Black glares at the laughing boy, can I tell by a single look that there is no real anger in the man's eyes before I read the last sentence.

_**PS/SS – chapter 02, page 49 – PS/SS**_

"Who was that?" Black asks shocked and Harry, who had stopped laughing retorts with a question: "Who do you know who is bulky enough to survive such a heavy storm?" And only one name instantly pops into my mind, causing for a huge smile to grow on my face as Black happily shouts: "HAGRID!"  
>But then, as if the shout had actually been an enchantment, does a bright light appear from where I arrived, where I had first witnessed Black and Harry sitting together and I look at the light in shock, only to not see Hagrid, but someone else appear out of the light, someone I haven't seen since my own fourth year at Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that's it!<br>**__**And sorry for the cliffie, but they have to happen every now and then. Also, the only order I have for people appearing is that the HP crew will appear first, then the PJ crew and then the HoO crew. Everything else is completely random and I am constantly trying to figure out who to bring in next as I write the CR chapter.  
><strong>__**Now next chapter will be a little more exploring of the rooms, Charlie catching Wood up on everything regarding Sirius and maybe a few other stuff, but I do want you all to understand one thing. Just because Charlie will explore along with the others, won't mean there will be daring rooms found.  
><strong>__**I personally believe that the Obstacle room was daring and brave enough to be placed in the special in between world – at least for now – and for all those of you wondering, yes, Harry did win the obstacle course against Sirius and yes, Harry did indeed feel the presence of his father when he's up on his broom.  
><strong>__**Okay, see yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
